The Metal Renegade
by Metal1784
Summary: My first fanfiction! - Three months after his defeat at the hands of the Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic realises that he can be more than just Eggman's pawn and leaves his master's service once more. But when he finds Sonic the Hedgehog injured, Metal begins to realise that his place is with the heroes, and attempts to change his ways...
1. Chapter 1: Change of Heart

Hatred. It was programmed in to his cold metallic heart from the day of his creation. His red optics had burned with the deep crimson flame of malice. Years later the machine still felt it. But the hate had no directive. In the past the machine had directed this venom-darkened emotion towards his organic counterpart, the hero of Mobius. The emotion still gripped its iron fist around the machine's processor, fuelling the malevolence endlessly - but the being had learned to stop hating his lifelong enemy, the hedgehog.

Even with his artificial intelligence, the robot had realised only three months ago that his master's attempts to defeat his enemies were futile. He had not been able to break free from the chains of his predatory programming, until exactly three months ago. This robot had once almost been the Overlord of the world. He had nearly once had it all. The ecstasy of victory, and so close to being the most powerful robot in the world. He had once come so close to becoming the master, the ruler of Earth...

Once.

Now, the broken king stood with dim crimson eyes, staring in to the moonlit sky upon a rock cliff. His jaded navy blue armour had lost its lustrous metallic shine from months of neglect. His muzzle was a dulled silver, scratched and dirty. His posture, shoulders slumped and head lowered, gave the impression of a creature who had lost it all for nothing. The engine that was set in to his back weakly sparked every few minutes, and it caused the robot to jolt slightly where he stood, as if he had felt something. Felt? Yes, this robot could feel. He was not like the others that had been created by his evil master. Many of them were just mindless drones with no emotion or free will. Just the directive. To eradicate their target, Sonic the Hedgehog. Though many of them did not feel emotion, the ones that did were filled with hatred. Hatred that was forced in to their minds by the evil scientist, Doctor Ivo Robotnik. They had no choice and no option to have a choice. But this one was different.

He was Metal Sonic. 

The robotic hedgehog trudged towards Robotnik's latest base through a forest of dead, blackened trees, his dim eyes flickering with every forced step. Pollution from the mad scientist's base had caused the once green forest to wither and die over time, accompanied with the fact that Robotnik often ordered his destructive 'bots to defend the base, causing devastation to the wildlife that once roamed freely there.

Metal Sonic had been sent out the previous day 'to kill Sonic' again, but in his weakened state he had barely managed to escape. Perhaps Robotnik sent him out so that he would not return? The hate that he used to love was now a mere spark in his mechanical mind, and it no longer propelled him in to battle as it used to, and he had almost surrendered to Sonic and accepted defeat. But being a robotic copy of Sonic, his pride and self-preservation protocols had fired up, and instead he made a retreat. Metal Sonic had not once harmed Sonic or his allies, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose in the battle. He had wanted to speak to Sonic about his turn of mind, but the hedgehog had only attacked him without listening to his pleas. Metal now sported freshly cut dents and scratches that marred his already broken frame, hindering his ability to even walk in a straight line.

**"No. Master is good. He would not deliberately cause me to go offline."** Metal reassured himself in his usual monotonic tone. The robot liked to 'think' with logic. It would not be logical for his master to try to get him decommissioned. Metal was Robotnik's greatest creation! But then again, his master had provided minimum repairs during the months and not bothered to fix his disaster of a paint job. Metal hoped dearly that his master would not abandon him, but as the truth finally came together like pieces to a puzzle, he found himself coming to a halt outside the entrance of Robotnik's base.

Metal looked up at the huge titanium door and felt very small. His obedience programming caused him to raise his hand to enter the pass code to the right of the silver door, but something else stopped him again. **"I was created for the sole purpose of destroying the hedgehog, but..."** He paused and turned away from the door slightly to look up at the glowing moon. The moon was a strange thing. It took the light from the sun and used it as its own. It was only recently that Metal had developed the ability to appreciate the smaller things in the world, such as the moon. His artificial intelligence was always expanding like a real mind, and in the span of three months following his defeat, the robot had gained a conscience. **"...I no longer feel the need to hate him as I used to. My efforts to destroy him always result in futility. My actions were wrong."**

His already dim eyes seemed to darken as he thought back to his experience as the Metal Overlord. He had felt happiness, joy, victory...But then it had all been taken. Could he see that he had been wrong? At the time, no. He had been independent. He was so close, but...Sonic _always_ won. _Always._ _Every _time. No matter _what_ upgrades he received, he was _always_ defeated. After copying the heroes' data he had learned how to feel emotions and pain. And it hurt him now. For after years of inflicting pain upon others, he now felt it. The fact that he could not fulfill his life purpose tortured him to the brink of insanity, but luckily the shards of rationality from his conscience kept him in place. A sharp gust of cold wind caused the robot to shudder slightly. Maybe it was time to walk away from Robotnik once more and to take his life in to his _own_ hands. At this thought his red eyes brightened by a few watts. The desire to rebel had returned, and this time, he would be free forever. **"Goodbye, Doctor."** With that said, Metal Sonic powered up his jet and took off in to the sky, where he flew wild and untamed, with the last rusting chains that had bound him to the earth finally broken.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Chains

Metal Sonic glided through the starlit sky for hours, lost in a pleasant reverie. The feeling of freedom. His free will was overriding his basic programming, and though the programming would always still remain crouched in the dark corners of his 'mind', new desires were taking over. The desire to be his own person, not just one of Robotnik's pawns. The gentle wind flowed around his navy blue form as he rocketed away in to the clouds above, and he found himself flying in a loop, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Locking his crimson gaze on the stars above, Metal searched through his data banks and found a 'folder' titled - "audio files." He frequently used the files in this folder. Whilst some files were recordings for past missions, the others were called 'music'. He had noticed how Mobians and humans took great enjoyment out of listening to this 'music', but some music caused negative emotions. Metal was a great lover of music and listened to it when he had been feeling lost and alone in the world, usually during missions. The robot selected a specific song and glided down through a wispy white cloud, stretching his arms out and wishing that he could smile.

_'I don't like the steps I took  
To get to look into your deepest feelings  
But I don't like the place I'm in  
Head space within the hardwood and the ceiling'_

The robot had no specific destination. He just wanted to feel this freedom forever. He had longed for a personal identity since his defeat at the hands of the Sonic Heroes, and as he lost himself in the music, he felt himself become the Metal Overlord once more, soaring in the wind on the wings of victory. He felt his shining azul armour regain its metallic gleam, and his crimson eyes re-fill with life. He had created this form, it was his alone. Not Robotnik's. He had created a part of him himself, without Robotnik. He had been his own robot, his own master.

_'But I don't mind  
But I'm not surprised to find that you do  
I'm not surprised to find that you do  
I know you do,'_

Diving down through the next layer of clouds, Metal found himself flying over a city. The fuzzy yellow lights burned brightly below him. He had almost destroyed such places three months ago, independently. Curious, Metal consulted his internal navigation system and discovered that this was Station Square. Sonic the Hedgehog was often in this place. Metal felt a slight spark of anger form in his metallic heart, but he quickly corrected it. No. He was no longer Robotnik's pawn and no longer had a use for such an emotion. Sometimes Metal wished that he could just delete his past, but it just was not possible. He wanted to change, to make everyone forget his sins, to be...Something other than a copy. A fake. Yes, he wanted to have his own identity.

_'Cause if I don't know then I don't know  
But I may know someone who knows me more than I  
And if I somehow could rest this soul  
Maybe control can find it's way back to my life...'_

Suddenly the robotic hedgehog stopped dead, his blazing red eyes locked on a being below him. Through the darkness Metal's scanners had picked up a dreaded signal, and now he was hovering high in the air above his enemy. Sonic the Hedgehog. He didn't want to fight! He just wanted to talk! He almost forced himself to fly away before he could fall victim to harm, but...But what was the hedgehog doing? Sonic appeared to be laying on the ground in an alleyway, motionless. Metal slowly lowered himself to the ground, finding himself unattacked and still functioning. Curious, Metal slowly approached Sonic, his red eyes illuminating the brickwork on either side of him.

_'Well I don't mind  
But I'm not surprised to find that you do  
You see I know that I have done all this to you  
To you  
And I feel fine  
But I know the same does not apply to you  
Yeah I know the same does not apply to you  
So I guess that I'll curl up and die too...'_

Sonic was laying on his side, with cardinal blood staining the peach fur on his chest. He had clearly been the victim of an attack or an accident, and for once, Metal was not responsible for it. The robot slowly knelt down before Sonic and inspected him, discovering that the organic hedgehog was unconscious with a bruised head and bloody chest, probably from a cut under his fur. Metal felt his silver claws tense as he looked the hedgehog over - his lifelong enemy, his...His _purpose_. The reason for the robot's existance was the hedgehog. His primal programming that was screeching at him to end Sonic right then and there made itself well known in the text that appeared in a binary code that only he could decipher in his vision...But Metal Sonic couldn't bring himself to kill Sonic. It used to be the only thing he 'thought' about, but now it was just a fading desire. Instead of shooting Sonic in the head, or crushing him to death, or dragging him back to Robotnik's base, Metal found himself...

_Carefully scooping his former enemy in to his arms._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ The song is Curl Up and Die by Relient K! I don't own it! _


	3. Chapter 3: Old Enemies, New Friends

**"This is humiliating!"** Bellowed the mad scientist.

The yell echoed down the dark metal corridors of his lair. The egg pawns that had been frantically working on maintenance all halted and looked over at their fuming master, who looked about ready to tear the place apart.

**"My own creation has betrayed me **_**again**_**! **" The man continued, curling his hands in to fists as he approached a control panel in the next room. The egg pawns all continued about their business. **"This will be the last time you ever betray me, Metal Sonic..."** The doctor, known as "Eggman" began to type furiously on a keyboard that was linked up to a large widescreen television. Once the device powered up, Eggman typed something else, and random images appared upon the screen - views of different places on Earth that ranged from his own base to countries across the world. Of course, being the evil genius he was, he had set up tiny cameras in locations that would be useful in his future plots. But he was only looking for one specific video feed. A view of Station Square, the most likely location of Sonic the Hedgehog at night. Metal Sonic, being Sonic's robotic copy, would probably go to the same location to find and battle Sonic. But without Eggman's permission! How dare he!

Eggman walked to the other side of the room, a huge one that was filled with blinking lights and control panels, and pulled a chair back to the TV. **"Come out come out wherever you are, Metal..."** It seemed that he would be there for a while. After five minutes of watching out for his rebellious robot, Eggman left the room and returned with a boiled egg on a plate. This could be a long wait. But he could wait. Once he could find Metal, he could send off a big group of robots to bring him back. It would be easy. **"Just be a good robot and come back to your favourite master...Heh heh..."**

_  
_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _  
The robot impatiently drummed his steel 'fingers' against the seat he was perched on, waiting for his companion to wake up. But it seemed like he would be there for a while...His darkened red eyes scanned his surroundings. He had brought 'the hedgehog' in to one of Robotnik's abandoned bases, and treated 'the hedgehog's' wounds to the best of his ability - which was basically to bandage and clean them as precisely as possible. As a robot, mathematics was a second nature to him. He had to align every bandage perfectly. _Perfectly. _Perhaps this was to fool himself in to thinking he was doing this out of boredom instead of genuinely caring about 'the hedgehog'. Metal was crouching on a wooden chair like a bird on a perch, but it just made it look like he was preparing to pounce on Sonic. Suddenly Metal was alerted by a fatigued groan to his right. He slowly looked at Sonic, who appeared to be waking up. He hesitated before asking, **"are you functioning, hedgehog?"**

**"Urgh...My head..."**  
Slowly, the blue hedgehog opened his emerald green eyes and stared at the ceiling of...Wherever he was. Everything looked blurry and just about ready to start spinning endlessly in circles. As he looked around wearily, he noticed that he was lying on some sort of table. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and head, and the once bloody scratches on his arms were clean. Wait...

Sonic looked up.  
Metal looked at him.  
Sonic screamed.

Metal was startled by the sudden high pitched noise and instinctively brought his hands to his audio receptors ( his ears ). In his fright he had jumped slightly, and the chair toppled backwards, causing him to fall to the floor with a metallic clang. Before he could rise to his feet, Sonic pinned him to the ground with one foot, growling slightly as he glared with all the venom he could muster at his enemy. **"Why are you here, Bolt-brain?"**

Metal looked up at Sonic with his dim red eyes, and for a moment they flickered as Sonic applied more pressure to the pinning hold. He hesitated before replying, "**I found you injured in Station Square. I brought you to an abandoned base of Robotnik's and treated your wounds**. **I do not mean any harm, hedgehog..."**

Sonic lifted some of the pressure off of the robot but kept hm firmly pinned down. "**What do you mean, you don't mean any harm? Uhh, hello, priority one hedgehog standing right here! You have a glitch or something? Or is that Eggman trying to trick me again?" **The blue hedgehog leaned down to Metal's face and poked his forehead. **"Yo, Egghead, can you hear me? This plot isn't working! You can go home now!"**

Metal usually would have attacked Sonic at such stupid remarks, but kept his calm composure. "**Hedgehog, I have changed. I no longer wish to serve my master. I saved you. Please believe me..." **Sonic tilted his head to one side slightly, looking like a confused puppy. Okay, this wasn't Eggman talking, and Metal still hadn't attacked him yet. Seeing Sonic's confusion, Metal continued, "**I gained free will. Ever since you defeated me, I realised that I wanted to be more than just some pawn of Robotnik's."**

Sonic slowly lifted his foot and stepped back, allowing the metallic hedgehog to stand. Still no attack. Was the robot telling the truth? He doubted it highly. But this was strange. Very strange. His rival of all rivals and his enemy was trying to make amends or something? Had Metal truly gained free will? For once in his life, Sonic decided to hear his robotic doppelganger out, interested. So he folded his arms and tapped his right foot, waiting for further explanation.

**"When I took my life in to my own hands, I realised that I achieved so much more than when I did under my master's command. When I returned to him, he repeatedly sent me out to find and kill you. But I could not do it. Something kept stopping me. Perhaps it was my desire to want to be something...Something other than a slave. I want to be my own robot. I do not want to be a pawn of Robotnik's. I want to live my own life, like you do. I want to feel like I belong somewhere. But I know that what I did in the past, to you, was terribly wrong. And I understand the reason why you do not currently believe this situation. But...I have no evidence other than my word of my change." **Metal knelt before Sonic, his head bowed and posture tensed, as if expecting a blow. **"But...Please believe me...I have nothing left to hate you with anymore...Sonic..."**

Sonic stood there, absolutely dumbfounded by this. But slowly, a kind smile eased its way on to his face. Metal was kneeling on the floor, leaving himself completely exposed to attack. But Sonic couldn't bring himself to end his former enemy. There was something there within Metal that was not in other robots. A soul perhaps. But Sonic could see it, and he could feel that Metal was saying this with sincerity. If Metal truly wanted to cause harm he would have done so already.

So Sonic reached out and placed a warm, gloved hand on Metal's shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. "**I believe you."**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Thank you so much for reading! Remember this is my first ever fanfic so i'm a newbie at this...


	4. Chapter 4: Super Sonic Racing

**Author's Note:** Decided to re-write this chapter as I was unhappy with the original. c: Thank you so much to RobinsonSiblings and Alma von Arena for your kind reviews! You guys really made my day, I was nervous that I would just get negative reviews. ^^' Anyway, not much happens in this chapter, just more stuff to move the plot along I suppose. Enjoy! Please read and review!

The blazing early-morning sun lit the world with a stunning incandescent colour as it rose to its usual place - the open air in the sky above. In the distance, a long ridge high above a river could be seen, basking in the yellow glow of the-

**"You're too slow!"**

"I am still superior, hedgehog!"

"Superior this, metalhead!"

"I shall make you consume those words, hedgehog!"

Sonic was running at such a speed that he was almost breaking the sound barrier, and Metal was flying beside him. The two were at an equal speed, but only one could win. After all, there was only one Sonic. One second Sonic was ahead, and the other Metal Sonic was ahead.

To anyone watching from afar, it looked as if two enemies were battling each other in a race to the death. But in reality, it was two friends racing for fun, without a care in the world. Enormous clouds of brown dust and grey smoke rose from the trails that the pair left torn in to the landscape. Sonic and Metal Sonic both had a lifelong love for speed, and they weren't going to slow down.

The tune of 'Super Sonic Racing' by Cash Cash blared out across the landscape for what seemed to be miles as the two raced each other.

**"Metal, that's reaaallyy cheesy, you know that right?"**

"It fits this scene, hedgehog. I shall play whatever music I desire!"

'Everybody's super sonic racing,  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're super sonic racing  
There's no time to look around!'

**"Yo Metal-head, the song says that you have to keep your feet on the ground!"**

Metal looked down briefly to see that he was flying. Moments later he realised that this was a distraction, because when he looked up again Sonic was in the distance.

**"That was cheap, hedgehog!"** The robot yelled, shaking a fist to emphasise his point. Then he pushed his engine to the maximum output and zoomed after Sonic at the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom behind him. Although he was still damaged and his engine sometimes spluttered with the strain of the speed the two were racing at, he managed to keep up and even excel his opponent.

As Metal quickly caught up to Sonic, he realised that the 'finish line' was up ahead. He cast a challenging look at Sonic, who returned it equally with a cocky smirk. Sonic hit the speed of sound and the two were exactly equal, though he knew that if Metal had been repaired, the robot would have beaten him. Sonic trusted his robotic companion much more now with the fact that he hadn't been attacked yet - though of course he still had his suspicions. The two blue rivals neared the finish line, which was marked with a banner that Sonic had put up - a blue ribbon tied between two palm trees.

**"Come on Metal, step it up!"**

Metal almost looked down again, thinking that the 'step' part was a reference to his preference of flight over running, but he quickly corrected himself.

**"You are the one who needs to 'step it up', my friend!"**

The high-speed race finished as the competitors crossed the finish line. At exactly the same time. Metal deactivated his jets and landed neatly on his feet, rubbing a finger under his pointed nose as Sonic did sometimes. Sonic skidded to a halt just ahead of his metal counterpart, panting with his hands on his knees. A few of the bandages around his chest had come undone in the race, but luckily the wounds had stopped bleeding hours ago thanks to Metal. The blue hedgehog turned to look at the robot, and the robot looked back at him.

_And they burst out laughing._

* * *

In the violet sky, Eggman watched the race from his egg carrier, a venom splattered glare on his face. No, he had not expected his best creation to team up with Sonic in a million years. But it seemed that he impossible had made itself possible. The scientist gave an evil grin and rubbed his hands together, planning something in his head. He could finally defeat Sonic and win his robot back in the same day.

Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends, New Enemies

**"And then I was like, you're too slow! But then we both finished at the same time!"**

Metal looked at the organic hedgehog beside him and rubbed a finger under his nose, inwardly wishing that he had a mouth that he could use to convey a cocky smirk in response. Although the race had ended in both of the competitors finishing as a tie, he was still pretty proud of almost beating Sonic at something. So Sonic and Metal continued to walk along the ridge that overlooked a deep, rocky canyon.

**"Man, we gotta do that again some time. You're not a bad racer."** Sonic commented, looking at his ex-enemy with a thumbs-up. He too was proud of the outcome of the race, though he would have liked to beat Metal. The hedgehog was used to winning all the time...At the thought of this, Sonic remembered his last words to Metal after the Metal Overlord incident. _'If you want a re-match, just let me know, i'll be waiting.'_

**"Same to you, hedgehog."** Metal looked at Sonic and returned the thumbs-up, recognising the action as a positive one.

Sonic cast an umamused look at the robotic hedgehog by his side, his arm falling back to his side in defeat. **"Dude, you can stop calling me 'hedgehog' now. We're friends, aren't we?"**

Metal folded his arms and nodded, slowing down a little as if hesitating. **"Affirmative. Sonic."**

An awkward silence hung in the air between the robot and the hedgehog for a few moments, before Sonic broke it. **"Sooo...What do you want me to call you, then? You said that you want to be different and not a copy, right? Calling you Metal Sonic doesn't exactly fit that."**

Metal didn't take very long to come up with a new name for himself. **"Just call me Metal."**

**"You're so creative, you know that buddy?"** Sonic replied with a mocking poke to Metal's shoulder. **"I thought you robots were supposed to be all clever and stuff. Not saying that you aren't, but come on."** Metal shrugged and looked away, leaving the statement unanswered. Something wasn't right. He went silent again as he looked across the horizon, seemingly looking for something out there as he came to a halt. Sonic noticed this and poked Metal again, stopping beside him. "Hey, what's up?" Metal slowly turned his head to look at Sonic again, an air of uneasiness and anxiety about him in his movements. He hesitated before replying.

_**"Robotnik."**_

* * *

Eggman was almost jumping with excitement in his 'egg-mobile' ( the egg-mobile was a small and round hovering craft an egg-like shape to it. Around the outside were black and yellow hazard warning stripes and lights on the sides and front ) as he so fondly dubbed it at the sight of Sonic and Metal Sonic. Together. He could defeat Sonic once and for all, and take his robot back! What a glorious day it would be. However, he realised that he would need back-up for this of course. He pressed a few buttons on a panel to his right and sat back waiting for a transmission.

After around one minute, there was a round of static emitted from a speaker, then a deep, monotonic voice could be heard.

**"What is your command, Master Robotnik?"**

**"Ah, Silver Sonic, I've found your enemies right here. Would you like to pay them a visit?"**

**"Most certainly, doctor. Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic the traitor must be destroyed."**

**"Yes, they will be destroyed sooner or later. Now come over here."**

**"Affirmative, doctor. "**

Eggman ended the transmission and furiously typed away at a number pad, sending this 'Silver Sonic' his coordinates. Within moments, the robot in question appeared and was hovering outside the egg-mobile, awaiting further orders.

Silver Sonic II was another Sonic based robot, but Eggman had never bothered to activate it until that morning, after Metal Sonic's disappearance. This robot was a metallic silver with red to yelllow hued eyes, had red 'shoes' and sported several faint yellow markings across its ears and down its forehead. Silver Sonic II was obedient and had next to no emotions, and was also much heavier and bulkier than Metal Sonic - its design was specifically for raw power in combat, whereas Metal was focused on speed, intelligence and agility. Silver Sonic II was ready to face its enemies at any cost.

* * *

**"Eggman's here?! Where?"**

Metal pointed up and with one finger, giving Sonic a look that said, 'are you serious?' Sonic slowly nodded and took a step back. **"You're okay with fighting Eggman now, right? I mean, he's not that hard to beat, but...You sure you don't want to go back to him?"**

Metal's crimson eyes blazed for a few seconds as he flexed his claws, their silver colour glinting sharply. "**Affirmative. I will not obey him anymore. As I said," **he paused to face Sonic, his posture tense and battle ready, **"I have changed."** Although his armour was still dented and scratched, he looked as fierce as ever, in a stance that said, _'just try to take me down, I dare you'._ This sent Sonic in to his usual egotistical hero attitude, as he dropped to the ground and performed three push-ups on one hand with the other behind his back. **"Well, whatever the old Egg-butt's got in store for us, we can take him on easily! Yeah, we're Sonic-"**

Metal quickly shoved his hand over Sonic's mouth before he could finish that dreaded sentence.** "Sonic, no. Just no." **Sonic looked up at the robot with disappointment as he stood up, folding his arms defensively. **"What? You played a cheesy song earlier, so I should get to say the cheesy line!" **

Before the situation could get any more heated, Eggman finally arrived, still perched safely in his egg-mobile in the air.** "Ohhohoho! Well, if it isn't Sonic! Oh, and what's this? The treacherous snake who has betrayed me on more than one occasion? My day just keeps getting better and better!"  
**

Sonic and Metal looked up at Eggman, exchanged confident looks, then back up at Eggman again.

**"Bring it on, Egghead! There's two of us and only one of you!"**

**"Really, Sonic? You need to learn how to count!"**

At this, Metal nudged Sonic in the side, concerned. This meant that Eggman had company. Sonic looked at his friend and nodded knowingly, before they both looked around for the mystery enemy.

**"Say hello to Silver Sonic MK II!"** Eggman announced, ending the sentence with a laugh. This would be golden.

Metal looked north to see something glint in the distance, and whatever it was was approaching fast. He lowered himself in to a half-crouch, prepared to battle. His red eyes were ablaze with fury, and the light illuminated his dulled navy blue armour with a sharp ruby glow. Eggman had already replaced him with some other robot. Now, Metal would show this newcomer who truly was superior! Fixing his eyes on his target, Metal rose in to the air, his engine protesting with a weak spark, ready to meet his opponent in the air. The robot suddenly shot forwards towards Silver Sonic II, claws outstretched and all weapons activated. Once again, he was the unbeatable Overlord on the wings of victory, and nothing could stop him - but this time, he was fighting for the _good._


	6. Chapter 6: Rising To Fall

**Author's Note:** Once again thank you very much for reading everyone! I must say for my first fanfiction, I didn't expect to enjoy writing it so much. Reviews are very much appreciated! c:

* * *

A loud metallic crash could be heard and an explosion filled the now fiery orange sky as the sun rose higher. Metal debris fell to the ground below, and sparks flew in to the atmosphere like failed fireworks. It seemed that one of the two robots had taken a hit. As the smoke cleared, Silver Sonic II could be seen hovering, waiting.

Sonic bit his lip in perplexity as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach - _had Metal been destroyed by the impact? No, he couldn't have.._

The smoke cleared further, and to Sonic's relief and Eggman's annoyance, Metal Sonic could also be seen. His left arm was clearly broken as a deep, jagged gash marred the navy blue armour, exposing the colourful wires that gave him life. The movement in it was now restricted, but it didn't hinder Metal from his goal - to win and prove himself _superior. **"Is that all you've got?" **_Unfazed by the injury, Metal launched himself towards his opponent and delivered a powerful homing attack that left a large dent in Silver Sonic's forehead. Silver Sonic parried the attack by pounding Metal's broken arm hard with one fist, then grabbing the arm and flinging him out of the sky.

Metal reacted by increasing the output of his jet engine before he hit the ground, and rocketed back up in to the sky to continue the battle. He blasted towards Silver Sonic at Mach 1, and the other robot clumsily dodged out-of-the-way seconds before impact. **"Do you think that you can beat me, Silver Sonic?! I am far superior to you. Return to your master and I will leave!"**

The silver and yellow robot glared with all the venom he could muster at Metal Sonic.**"You are damaged, traitor. It is only a matter of time before I crush you and Sonic the Hedgehog." **He retorted, swinging a clawed hand at Metal's face. Metal returned the hit and quickly flew backwards before a counter attack could be made. The robots continued to fight, with injuries being received on both sides of the battle. Metal ended up losing half of his right ear, the glass of his eyes was cracked, and several tears in his armour sparked and smoked as he continued the battle. Silver Sonic II, although stronger, was less agile and tactical - he had his fair share of dents and cuts. **"Remain still and allow me to destroy you, in the name of Eggman. You are a traitor and do not deserve to function!"**

Sonic watched the two robots' sky battle from the ground, feeling helpless. He couldn't fly, so he couldn't get involved much unless the robots came closer to him so that he could at least safely perform a homing attack. But for now, all he could do was watch, and encourage his new friend. **"You can do it, Metal! Kick his robo-butt!"**

Eggman was cheering for Silver Sonic II from his egg-mobile, grinning from ear to ear with excitement. "**Thrash him Silver Sonic! Go go go!" **He had no intention of getting involved, but he realised that Sonic wasn't involved either. Suddenly a plan began to form in his mind, and he deviously grinned down at Sonic. He wasn't going to be the one to pull the trigger to end Sonic, but he could easily make a grab for the hedgehog whilst he was off-guard!

Eggman pressed a button labelled 'p1h' _( Priority One Hedgehog )_ to his left and waited for the effect to take place, all the while laughing to himself. Everything was working in his favour for once!

Silver Sonic II's sunset hued eyes flashed for a second as he received new orders - to primarily focus attack on Sonic the Hedgehog. Before Metal Sonic could land any more blows to him, the silver coloured robot ducked and flew down towards Sonic. "**Prepare to die, Sonic the Hedgehog!" **

Metal hadn't been expecting this change of plans. Not at all. As he realised that his new enemy was heading for Sonic, his eyes flamed dangerously bright with raw fury. **"Sonic, incoming!"**He yelled as loudly as his vocal processors could manage, before rocketing towards his friend, determined to keep him out of this.

Sonic's lightning fast reflexes saved his life. Silver Sonic II dived at him with all his might and Sonic ducked and rolled out-of-the-way with a startled gasp. But the robot recovered from the impact of hitting the ground faster than Sonic expected. Silver Sonic II stood and suddenly grabbed Sonic by his throat, holding him up off the ground. Just fractions of a second before Silver Sonic could harm Sonic, Metal barreled straight in to the other robot. Metal blasted onwards, holding Silver Sonic tight by his shoulders. **"This is where it ends for you." **Metal hissed in to the 'bot's audio receptors, before rocketing straight in to the canyon wall with all his might. With Metal's sheer strength, the two passed straight through the canyon wall and out the other side where the canyon winded further down. Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic fell to the ground with a crash.

Sonic scrambled over to the edge of the ridge and stared with horror at the hole in the canyon wall, his gloved hands gripping the edge so tightly that his knuckles and fingertips were turning white. **"METAL!" **He called out frantically, desperate to see his friend fly back up to meet him. Eggman silently landed his egg-mobile and crept up behind the hedgehog, barely able to contain his excitement. The hated hedgehog was right there, _begging_ to be kidnapped and held hostage! Or to be used in an experiment! Or...Well, he would think of that later. In his right hand was a tranquilizer dart gun, loaded with ten darts for when Sonic decided to run. Which was always a highly likely outcome! Almost bouncing on the spot, Eggman stopped and lifted the dart gun, took aim, and...

_Bang._


	7. Chapter 7: Crosscut

Sonic's emerald green eyes slowly opened as he swam back to consciousness. He wearily tilted his head to one side and could barely make out the form of a wall beside him. Then he looked the other way, his movements sluggish and tired, and could see a familiar looking man standing there, though his form was blurry. But the voice said it all.

**"Ah, Sonic, you're awake. How are you liking your new room?"**

The blue and peach hedgehog suddenly sat bolt upright, staring up at Eggman in horror. He had been _caught!_ He could only imagine the torture he would surely face - like being made to stand in water. Sonic had a fear of water, and the idea of swimming in it terrified him. Because of his sudden movement, his head was now throbbing, and he rubbed it with one gloved hand, snarling quietly. **"Yeah, sure. What do you want this time, Egghead?" **

**"Me? Ohoho, you know what I want, Sonic! I've defeated you fair and square, and the traitor is probably lying trashed in that canyon right now. I didn't bother to check. Nobody can do a thing to save you." **Eggman replied, grinning deviously as he turned his back to Sonic and walked over to the bears of the cell. **"If you try to escape my lab, i've given your old friend Silver Sonic II the orders to terminate you as painfully as possible." **He looked over his shoulder, still grinning madly.

Sonic snorted and scratched his ear, trying to come across as unfazed by this. **"We always beat you, dude. I'll still get outta here no matter what you do." **But suddenly Sonic realised how over-confident he was being, and he felt himself shrink back in to the wall of the cell. But his pride caused him to jump to his feet on the contrary. **"What do you want with me anyway?"**

Eggman walked out of the cell and locked the barred door, snickering to himself as he did so. **"You'll see, my spiky friend, you'll see." **And then he turned and left the room, bolting the door behind him.

In the corner of the room, the red to yellow hued eyes of Silver Sonic II flashed to life.

* * *

Re-booting all systems.  
Loading in progress.  
10%...20%...49%...72%...99%...100%  
Main computer functioning  
System functionality scan...  
10%...40%...80%...100%  
Systems operational at 44% efficiency  
Resolution: repair damages immediately.

A navy blue armoured robot dilatorily rose to its red painted feet. Rain pinged off of his scratched and dented hull, but it did not faze him, for he was waterproof inside and out. The memories of the events from a few hours ago torpidly fizzled back in to his main computer, and he stood there dazed in the rain for seven minutes. He remembered fighting Silver Sonic II and hearing Sonic call his name, but that was all. Had Sonic abandoned him? No, Sonic wasn't like that. He was a loyal friend and a true hero, and Metal had proved himself twice. The robot listlessly tilted his had back and looked up at the sky, noting in his internal clock that the time was 13:21 PM. The battle had occurred at the early time of 6:56 and lasted until 7:37. Realising that he was stupidly stalling coming to a conclusion with more mathematics, the robot looked around and saw that Silver Sonic II was not in sight.

_Eggman had left him to rust once again._

Metal curled his hands in to fists, his dimmed ruby optics now alight with the force of bitter acerbity. He had a _new_ use for the hatred that kept its icy steel claws around his mechanical heart. Eggman had abandoned him too many times to be forgiven, and it seemed that he had taken Sonic. That was the only logical answer he could accumulate through the acrimony he was experiencing.

But even he knew that to go out there and get revenge that moment would be utter stupidity. He had to prioritize his course of action now if he wanted to have a hope of rescuing his friend. Metal gave a bitter robotic chuckle at the thought of the irony of the situation - Metal Sonic, the ex-_villain_, was going to rescue the hero.

Well, he would have to get used to it. Forcing his engines to come to life, he slowly rose from the ground and hovered in the air. His engines gave a pitiful whirr in protest and several severed wires sparked from the cuts in his armour, but he had to dismiss that until he could repair himself. But who could he go to? Eggman wouldn't repair him ever again, that was for sure. The only one who had enough advanced knowledge was...

* * *

**"TAILS!"**

**"Amy, he'll be back soon, okay?"**

**"But my darling Sonic was seen with that robot creep!"**

Tails looked up from the newspaper he was reading to direct a glare at the pink hedgehog who was running back and forth by a window in a complete frenzy. **"Amy, this is Sonic we're talking about! He must've trashed that metal monster a hundred times by now."** Then he stuck his nose back in to the newspaper to read on. He was searching for saturday job advertisements for a mechanic or an engineer. Although he was young he was incredibly intelligent and advanced in the mechanical field and was well known for his amazing skills.

Amy stormed over to the front door, which was blue - same as the walls and the carpet, although the carpet was darker. Sonic and Tails both shared this house in Station Square and they had moved in just two weeks ago. Cardboard boxes still sat unopened on the left hand side of the room in the corner, beside a lamp. There still wasn't much furniture except for a cool looking white couch, a widescreen TV and a coffee table in the centre, with four bean bags surrounding it. Amy flung the door open, almost snapping it off of its hinges, jumped outside in to the rain and slammed the door shut.

Tails looked up from the newspaper once more and muttered something about fixing the door again. He believed with all his heart that his hero would return. He was probably just posing for the cameras again. News reporters always loved to follow Sonic's adventures. But a flicker of doubt lingered in the back of his mind, and he found himself worrying about his big brother.

* * *

Metal slowly increased his flying speed until he was at the maximum he could allow himself to go in his damaged state, which was fast, but not the fastest speed ever. The afternoon sun glinted sharply off his muddy, wet armour, highlighting the dirt undesierably. Still being a prideful robot, he found this annoying, but not on his top ten list of problems. An abrupt serrated gust of wind added to the already present turbulence, and Metal growled fiercely in irritation. It hadn't taken this long to get to Eggman's abandoned base with Sonic, and he had been flying for hours. Now he was flying in the middle of nowhere it seemed, and Station Square was just a few shapes in the distance.

And well, he _hated_ to move_ slowly! _

Another sharp blade of wind smacked in to him and caused his engine to falter. Stricken with panic, Metal frantically attempted to initiate a system scan for the cause of the issue. Pain shot through his back like acidic thorns and he became frantic, losing sense of logic as the unpleasant feeling overtook him. Something was terribly wrong in his internal workings, and now he was falling back down to the ground at a frighteningly high speed.

The wind rattled his broken body as the ground quickly approached him, and he found himself trembling with trepidation.

This was it.

_The end._

Just because his _jet_ _engine_ had broken.

_**Smash.**_

* * *

Tails folded up the newspaper he had read, not finding any job advertisements that he liked the sound of. With a glance at the clock, he realised that Sonic hadn't been home for hours now. Deciding that it was time to go on the hunt for Sonic, he grabbed a red coat and quickly put it on, struggling with getting his arms in to the sleeves properly at first. He was working himself up in to a panic now. The kitsune ran to the door, picked the black umbrella off of the door handle and ran off outside, shutting the door behind him. Well, if Sonic was in the city, Amy would have found him already with her creepy stalker senses!

His trusty tornado plane was parked outside the house, looking very out-of-place compared to all the assorted cars that lined the street. Nobody dared to touch it because of its high-pitched security alarm. Without hesitation, Tails jumped in to the cockpit and piloted the plane down the street before it took off in to the darkening, stormy sky.

_Something wasn't right._..


	8. Chapter 8: Redemption

**Author's Note:** So far this is one of my favourite chapters, I tried hard on this one. c: Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Tails directed his plane out of Station Square, with worry now causing tears to form in his blue eyes. There were no news reporters crowding his big brother anywhere, and no blue streak speeding through the city. Even Amy hadn't found him, and _that_ was saying something. **"Come on bro, where are you?" **He asked, his voice hitching as he sniffed. **"Please don't do this to me, Sonic..."**

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was offline. He was lying in an undignified heap on the muddy ground, the blue of his armour barely visible under the dirt except for along his back and shoulders, where the rain cleared the dirt away. Very slowly, the robot sat up as his systems re-booted once more, a new dent in his forehead. His left shoulder was broken and his left arm was severely mangled, with wires dangling lifelessly from it. Weaker than ever before, he rose to his feet, shaking with the effort. His right eye was cracked and refused to turn on, whereas his left was a broken red-to-orange hue. **"Note to self...Do not fly when it is windy." **He told himself miserably, before starting to walk towards Station Square with his head held low and his broken arm hanging limp at his side.

Suddenly he came to a halt. His audio receptors picked up the sound of a low humming noise that belonged to an engine, this time not his own. He tilted his head back to see a plane flying in his direction. Who would even dare to try to fly a plane in this weather? Curious, Metal scanned the plane and discovered that it was the Tornado, the plane that belonged to Miles Prower.

Tails hung on to his seat, in tears. The wind was too strong and the rain was thundering against the cockpit, as if it wanted to break in. He shakily attempted to take the controls again, but another sharp blow of wind suddenly forced the Tornado to fall towards the ground at an alarming speed. Tails screamed and hid his face behind his two tails, holding on to his seatbelt with shaking hands. In his terror he had forgotten that there was an _eject_ button. Now he was just a scared eight year old in a plane that was hurtling towards the ground.

Metal felt panic arise within him when he noticed that the plane was rocketing downwards, and the same gust of wind caused him to stagger to one side. Deciding to be brave, the robot calculated where the plane would hit the ground and stood right on the point of impact, waiting.

Tails dared to open his eyes and saw Metal Sonic standing down below. A fresh thorn of serrated, icy terror slammed in to him, and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing for impact. Metal was surely there to watch him die, and for once, Sonic wasn't there to save him.

Metal crouched a little, focusing hard and intently on the plane. He would have to give his jet engine one last go, or Tails would die. He wanted to change and be accepted by others. And Tails was just a kid at eight years old - he didn't deserve to die like this, not even after helping Sonic to send him back to the scrap-heap. A determined blaze set itself in his one lit eye, and he held out his hands, hovering off the ground as rain pounded down on him unrelentingly.

The nose of the plane suddenly slammed in to the robot's hands, and Metal skidded backwards - a huge metallic screech could be heard over the rain and the plane's engine. The navy blue robot pushed back as hard as he could, fighting the other machine with all the strength he had left. The plane continued to ram in to Metal's hands as he pushed it away from the ground. **"Prower! Turn off the engine! Now!"** He yelled as loudly as possible over the conflicting sounds.

Tails, with trembling hands, fumbled for the lever and pulled it, turning off the plane's engine. In the sky, thunder rumbled, signalling the arrival of lightning. He stared in sheer terror at the once evil robot before him as Metal lowered the plane to the ground. The petrified fox's heart was pounding like a drum as he looked Metal Sonic in the eyes, expecting him to harm him, but...

Metal rubbed his back with a pained look on his face, trying to convey that he was injured and not interested in fighting. **"Do not be afraid, Miles. I will not hurt you." **

Tails held his breath for a moment, then slowly released it, trying to calm himself. Okay, the enemy of all enemies was standing right in front of him, and had also just saved his life. It just seemed too odd...Like the robot had free will. He couldn't fly the Tornado back to Station Square any time soon, so it seemed that he was stuck with Metal Sonic. So he nodded, a dumbfounded and fearful expression on his face. He unsnapped the glass of the cockpit and gestured to Metal to jump in out of the rain.

Metal carefully climbed in to the plane and Metal closed the top again. Tails was panting in fright, staring at Metal in disbelief. **"H-Have you gained free will, Metal Sonic?" **He barely asked, his voice almost non-existent with the fear that was causing it to hitch. **"You're not going to kill me are you?"**

Metal wished that he could smile, but he couldn't. So instead, he sat down in the small space that was available and assumed a relaxed posture.** "Yes, I have. And no, I will not kill you, Miles. If you thought I was going to kill you, you would not have allowed me access to your plane."**

Tails gulped and nodded, inhaling and exhaling to regain his composure.**"You saved me, Metal Sonic...But why?" **Metal tilted his head to one side slightly and rubbed his broken arm listlessly, considering his answer.

**"Because you did not deserve to die." **He finally answered, looking up at the fox. **"I forgave you long ago for helping Sonic when I...Did those bad things..." **The robot looked away sadly at the memory of his defeat and the memories of his wrong-doings. He wished that he had gained his free will sooner, before the Metal Overlord incident. **"Sonic and I are also friends now. I found him injured and treated his wounds. We also had a race, and we both finished at the same time...But then Robotnik sent a new robot, Silver Sonic II after us. I believe that Robotnik captured Sonic and left me for scrap." **His voice became venemous with hatred towards the end of his statement, and he clenched one fist with a growl. **"I no longer wish to be Robotnik's slave. I want to be free."**

Tails was utterly fascinated by the robot before him. He had free will, sentience and a conscience, like a real living being. His fear was now replaced with friendliness as the situation was explained, and he wiped the remaining tears away with a sniff. He leaned over to a compartment and opened it, then took out a toolbox. "**How about we get you fixed up?"**

Metal nodded frantically in response, wanting to dance around like an idiot. _Finally, repairs!_ But he remembered his prideful killer robot status and retained his composure. **"Yes, thank you Miles."**

**"Call me Tails, Metal."**

**"And please refrain from crying..." **Metal added, a caring tone clear in his voice, as he picked a tissue from a tissue box and handed it to Tails. **"...It is saddening."**

Tails smiled and took the tissue, drying his tears as he looked through the toolbox for the correct tools. **"Thank you, Metal...I can tell that you're not bad anymore." **Once he had found the tools he was looking for, he began to repair Metal, tuning out the sound of the rain thundering against the plane. As Metal sat there watching the fox work his magic, he realised that he had made another friend. Once again, he wished that he could smile. But his thoughts wandered back to the Metal Overlord event, and he felt ashamed to once try to take everything for himself. How could he explain that? He couldn't. His intentions had been utterly evil, and he hated his past self for inflicting such pain on others. He searched through his audio files and picked out a song to play whilst Tails worked on him - Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. **  
**

_'I watched the proverbial sunrise_  
_Coming up over the Pacific and_  
_You might think I'm losing my mind,_  
_But I will shy away from the specifics..'._

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life.'_

Tails looked up from fixing Metal's arm, pricking his ears. **"Metal?"**

_'Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back._

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.'

Metal looked at Tails with sorrow clear in his eyes. He had forgiven Tails, but had Tails forgiven him?

_'I talk to absolutely no one._  
_Couldn't keep to myself enough._  
_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_  
_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_  
_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_  
_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_  
_I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been.'_

Tails smiled kindly at Metal as he repaired the robot's left shoulder, gently moving it back in to place before filling in the scratches in his navy blue armour with fresh paint.

_'Who I am hates who I've been_  
_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._  
_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became._  
_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been.'_

Tails put the tools down as the song finished and looked Metal in the eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "**Metal, I forgive you, I understand. You were just a guy who wanted to prove himself. If you truly do want to change, then i'll give you a chance, I promise."**

**"You promise?"**

**"Yes, I do." **

Metal's now repaired eyes brightened a few watts out of happiness, and he leaned forwards and gave the fox a gentle hug. He had seen Eggman do this, so he hoped that the action conveyed something positive.

**"Thank you Tails."**


	9. Chapter 9: The Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to SpiritofSilverWater and RobinsonSiblings for your comments! It means a lot to me to have support with this. I also give a big thank you to those who have followed and favourited this story, and to those who have viewed it too. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy.

* * *

Sonic glared with venemous emerald eyes at his newest robotic doppelgänger, which was standing across the room, staring back with its red and orange eyes. The blue hedgehog groaned and spin-dashed against a wall, bouncing off and hitting the wall behind him with a thud. He uncurled and plopped down to the ground as Silver Sonic II snickered from where he stood.

**"This isn't funny, bolthead! I gotta get out of here!"**

**"Sit down and shut up, hedgehog. You will not escape."**

**"Oh yeah? How about this!"**

Sonic dropped in to another spin-dash and slammed in to the cell bars with an echoing clang. After two minutes he uncurled and dropped to his knees, panting. He looked up at the bars to see just a small dent - hardly any damage. Silver Sonic II snickered again, his yellow markings highlighted under the light he was standing beneath.

"**I was just warming up!" **Sonic yelled, grabbing the bars with his hands, baring his teeth fiercely.

**"Whatever you say, hedgehog, whatever you say."**

Sonic rose to his feet with a soft growl, his spines bristling.

"**What does Eggman want with me anyhow? The Chaos Emeralds?"**

Silver Sonic II shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "**If I informed you, it would no longer be a secret, now would it?" **

Sonic heaved a sigh of defeat and slumped against the left wall, folding his arms and slowly sliding down to the ground with his legs outstretched. Silver Sonic watched this reaction with amusement. The hedgehog took to using the tactic of the 'silent treatment' and didn't respond to any taunts thrown his way.

That was until Eggman walked in.

Sonic immediately jumped to his feet and rubbed a finger under his nose with a cocky grin, playing his usual _'I'm the unbeatable hero'_ attitude. **"What's up, doc?"**

Eggman walked over to a desk that was in the room and shuffled a stack of paper around. In his left hand was a fake Chaos Emerald. "**So, still enjoying your new accommodation, Sonic?" **He asked, casting a devious smirk to Sonic as he spoke. "**I hear that Tails recently crashed his plane!"**

Sonic's blood ran cold at the mention of his little brother. He instantly grabbed on to the bars, his expression building with thorns of animosity. **"What did you do to him?"**

Eggman grinned and leaned with one hand against the desk.** "Me? Oh, nothing! But I know who ****_did_**** do something..."**

Sonic snarled and banged his fists against the bars, his heart pounding dangerously hard. **"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO TO HIM?!" **He screamed, his eyes narrowed in a vehemently venemous glare.

Eggman laughed to himself and tossed the fake emerald up and down in his free hand. "**I did nothing, my boy. But your ****_best buddy_**** Metal Sonic did."**

Sonic snarled through his teeth again, almost slamming a fist in to the bars again.

**"Do you remember how the treacherous snake shot lightning from his hands when he became Metal Madness? Well, he did it again! Seems like he's come back to the dark side, Sonic!" **Eggman explained, his grin not faltering once.

**"That's not true, and I know that for a fact. Metal's changed, unlike you! You're still the fat doctor who needs a life!" **Sonic retorted, backing away from the bars. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, realising that Eggman was waiting for this next line. "**What are you going to do to me?"**

At that moment, a swarm of egg-pawns entered the room and stood in a line. Eggman stepped forwards. **"Now Sonic, i'm going to open this cell door. But _no_ running off. Or..." **He looked over at the newly entered robots with a cackle. Sonic slowly nodded, but his gaze was already fixed on the unbolted door, planning his escape. He hadn't paid any attention to the fake Chaos Emerald that the Doctor was holding yet. Eggman walked towards the cell bars and pressed a button, which moved the bars upwards. With this movement, Silver Sonic II's eyes glowed a sinister red - he had received new orders.

As soon as there was enough space to escape, Sonic ducked in to a spin-attack and shot out across the room towards the door in a panicked frenzy, desperate to escape and find his little brother and his robotic friend. Just fractions of a second before Sonic could leave the room, Silver Sonic II side-stepped in to the doorway and brought his fist down on the hedgehog, smacking him down to the floor with a bang. The robot then proceeded to hold Sonic down with one foot, looking to Eggman for further orders.

Sonic didn't have a Chaos Emerald. He couldn't teleport out of this situation. But he could feel Chaos energy pulsating nearby, and without thinking, he yelled, **"Chaos Control!"**

Eggman's fake green emerald flashed a deep scarlet, then to purple. Sonic suddenly screamed and gripped his head with his hands, trembling on the ground in terror as pain _tore_ through him. He instantly _regretted_ saying those famous words. The hedgehog's anger accelerated in to a _flaming_ malevolence that was far from his control.

Silver Sonic stepped back and slowly shut the door, bolting it shut. He looked over at Eggman, who was jumping up and down on the spot and laughing wildly. He looked back down at Sonic, his eyes still glowing a demonic crimson.

Sonic screamed in agony and rolled on to his side, clutching at his head as he trembled pathetically on the ground. The pain only added to his fury. Slowly, his blue spines darkened to an almost charcoal-black hue, and a blue aura formed around him as the fake emerald's negative energy ripped in to him.

The fake emerald flashed a deep purple once more before fading to red, and it glowed slightly in Eggman's hand. Eggman watched Sonic's transformation with a howling laugh, unable to process what he was witnessing - He had caught Sonic _and_ his plan was working!

Gradually Sonic's whines and screams of pain subsided, and he knelt on the ground with his hands curled tighlty in to fists. His eyes were tightly shut as he was consumed by his powerful rage, the fuel to this fire of hatred. He began to feel a sadistic craving to cause pain to others.

**"I am your master, _Dark Sonic_. You shall obey _my_ orders from now on. Understood?"**

Sonic opened his eyes - his irises and pupils were nowhere to be seen, just a white void. Slowly, he rose to his feet and turned to face Eggman, a deranged grin on his face. "**Yes, _Master._"**

Eggman's maniacal laugh could be heard for what seemed to be miles.

* * *

The last box was untaped and opened. Tails carefully lifted a CD player from the box and fitted the CD player beneath the TV. The fox worked in almost silence, and there was a good reason as to why.

On the couch, there was a warm, black blanket wrapped around the navy blue robot.

Metal Sonic's ears poked up in to the blanket and his right foot stuck out from the end of the blanket. He was holding on to the blanket with his silver claws, but he was fast asleep, or 're-charging' as he called it. The blanket was damp with water, but the robot paid no mind to it. He was warm and happily asleep, feeling very comfortable and relaxed. His head was resting on a pillow that Tails had slipped there earlier.

Tails looked over his shoulder every two or three minutes to watch the robot. The ex-overlord had saved his life and was now lying on his couch as if he owned it. It was a pretty adorable sight in Tails' opinion. Once Tails had finished installing the CD player, he packed his tools away and put the empty cardboard boxes in to the recycling bin.

His mind wandered back to his big brother, and what Metal had explained. It seemed that Eggman had managed to capture Sonic. The eight year old fox sighed sadly and pinned his ears back as he straightened a photo of himself and Sonic in a hallway, casting a worried glance back to the couch. For Sonic, the fastest thing alive to get caught like this, the situation had to be terrible. But he knew that he couldn't go out there alone to save Sonic...He would need help. And it seemed that his helper was the assassin robot that was sound asleep on his couch.

An eight year old fox and an assassin robot.

How could things _possibly_ go wrong?

Suddenly the front door swung open and a familiar pink hedgehog stormed in to the house with her Piko Piko hammer armed. **"Alright Tails, where are you hiding my darling Sonic?!"** She screamed, swinging her hammer about madly.

Tails came running back to the living room with a frightened gasp. Amy was standing right next to the couch, swinging that hammer of death dangerously close to the killer robot. **"Amy, please don't d-"**

_**CLANG!**_

Tails stared at the form on the couch in horror, bringing his hands to his face as he bit his lip. Amy stepped back, glaring at the black blanket. Just as she went to pull the blanket off of the couch to reveal what was underneath it, its occupant propped itself up on its elbow, looking at Amy.

_'Please don't hurt her, please please please...' _Tails thought in a panic, peeking through his fingers at Metal.

Metal looked Amy up and down, his ruby red eyes taking in her stance. To Tails' relief and to Amy's surprise, the robot simply said, **"can I help you?"**

Tails sighed in alleviation, and his arms fell back to his sides. Metal hadn't torn her head off or crushed her to death. He wanted to praise the robot for doing the right thing despite his obvious irritation, but he stayed silent, knowing better than to provoke him.

Amy gasped and stumbled backwards, raising her hammer again in fright. **"It's the metal freak! What have you done with my Sonic, you creep?!" **She screeched, bringing her hammer down towards the robot's head. Metal quickly lifted a hand and stopped the blow before it could hit him, looking up at the pink hedgehog.

**"He was kidnapped by Robotnik, Miss Rose. I played no part in his capture."** He stated, holding Amy's gaze as he spoke. Amy slowly lowered her hammer, but retained the dagger-like glare.

**"But you're the evil robot that tried to kill us all! And what are you doing in my Sonic's house?!"**

Metal heaved a mechanical sigh and face-palmed, realising that what he had just said hadn't changed Amy's judgement. Sonic was her hero, so it made sense that she would blame the hedgehog's ex-enemy anyway. **"Listen. I am not the same as I was before. I have made friends with Sonic and Tails. Sonic was kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik. And I am here because Tails brought me here."**

Tails nodded to back up Metal's point.

**"Then why aren't we out there rescuing him?! I'm coming, my future husband!" **And with that, Amy ran off outside, leaving the door open. **"You can't hide from me my Sonikku!"**

Metal and Tails exchanged uneasy looks.

**"She does not realise the severity of this situation..." **Metal growled, rising from his seat instantly as his temper began to boil.

**"I know...But what can we do? This is bad, Metal!" **Tails choked out the reply, suddenly hugging Metal and bursting in to tears.** "I don't wanna lose my big brother!"**

Metal looked down at the fox that was clinging to him, any traces of animosity immediately breaking, and gently patted the boy's head, for the millionth time wishing he could smile. **"We shall find him. That I _promise_ to you."**

Tails sniffed and looked up at the robot, still holding him in a hug. "**You promise?"**

_**"Of course I do." **_

* * *

_**"So tell me once more. Who is your master?"**_

_**"Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Which is you."**_

_**"Very good. Now tell me who your enemies are."**_

_**"Everyone who is not affiliated with the Eggman Empire."**_

_**"Great! Alright, what is your goal?"**_

_**"To aid Eggman in achieving world domination by collecting the Chaos Emeralds."**_

The dark hedgehog grinned maniacally with a feral cackle.

_**"Excellent."**_


	10. Chaper 10: Hedgehog Penumbra

**Author's Note:** I think another big thank you is in order for you guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read this fanfiction, I'm enjoying writing it so I hope you're enjoying reading. c: Also, thank you for your kind reviews everyone, they really encourage me to keep going with this. Read on and enjoy!

* * *

**"Miss Rose, this is not a game. Sonic is in grave danger."**

**"Who made you the hero, freak?!"**

**"I would appreciate it if you did not address me by that name."**

Tails heaved a sigh of deep irritation as the robot and the pink hedgehog continued to bicker beside him. The small band of three had only been searching for ten minutes, and already Amy had developed a strong disliking for Metal Sonic. Some of her reasoning was understandable, but no matter how hard Metal tried to explain his change from the bad side, Amy still jumped back with the '_he's a killer robot who tried to kill my Sonic_' argument.

**"I will call you whatever I want, you oversized toaster!"**

Metal decided to ignore that comment as he scanned the street up ahead.

The three were patrolling the streets of Station Square, once again on the lookout for Sonic the Hedgehog. The skies were grey as the rain clouds rolled back in, signalling the beginning of another storm. Metal had not wanted to encourage the two young organics to be out in this weather, but Sonic held a higher priority. If the weather became dangerous then Metal would sent the two back home.

Tails noticed Metal's silence. "**What's wrong, Metal Sonic?"**

Metal clenched a fist as he walked on.** "This is pointless. Sonic is not in the vicinity. Why are we wasting time here, when we should be AT ROBOTNIK'S BASE?!"**

Tails was taken back by Metal's snappy reply and stopped, staring at him with his mouth open, as if about to say something.

Metal continued to walk on for a moment, but then he stopped, uncurling his hand with a mechanical sigh. **"My apologies, Tails..."**

Tails smiled gently and walked up to the robot to stand in front of him. **"It's alright. Amy gets on everyone's nerves."**

Metal just decided to agree, not wishing to explain the true reason for his distress. He just wanted to see Sonic safe from harm. If Eggman harmed Sonic, then Eggman would face the wrath of the ex-Overlord. At the thought of this glorious revenge, Metal's claws tensed and glinted silver against the sun. He began to walk again.

In the shadow of an alley, a lone creature watched the world go by with a deranged grin. There was a Chaos Emerald in this city, and he knew it. He could sense it. It was making his almost black spines tingle, and he could barely hold in the sadistic desire to kill. It was building inside of him, burning his mind. But he loved the feeling. **"I'm in the fifth alley, friends..."** He murmured to himself with a feral cackle, before darting behind a trash can and crouching there, waiting for something. **"Come and play with me, friends!" **_His next victims were coming closer. __**"Your friend Darkie just wants to play with you..."**_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Metal suddenly stopped walking.

Tails did too.

Amy stopped and looked at the fox and the robot. "**What?" **She slowly looked in the direction that Metal and Tails were looking in and saw a G.U.N Gun-Beetle. It was a floating robot, shaped like a saucer, that was 'armed' with a semi automatic assault rifle. On its front was the number '05'. **  
**

Metal immediately scanned the robot to confirm that it had been deployed by the Guardian Units of Nations, otherwise known as G.U.N to the world. Without a second thought, he stepped in front of Tails, taking on a defensive stance.

The dark hedgehog peered over the trashcan and saw his two 'friends'. Slowly, he began to creep out from his hiding place, grinning madly to himself and cackling quietly in glee.

Foot troops of G.U.N. armed with over-shoulder explosives and rifles surrounded the group of three in an instant. Their uniforms were black and blue - definitely G.U.N soldiers. Metal growled with a dangerous glow to his crimson eyes, and two of the soldiers stepped back. Yet he refused to allow the steel killer in him release itself, keeping it caged in the dark corner of his mind. If he killed these people, then he would be throwing away that small chance of redemption that he longed for. So he retained his defensive stance and intimidating glare, tense, alert, and prepared to rocket Tails and Amy out of there at the first sign of hostility.

Dark Sonic darted out in to the street, crossing in a black streak. He skidded to a halt, crouched in the road with one hand touching the ground. Cackling maniacally, the hedgehog suddenly changed his target - the G.U.N soldiers. Before anybody could register what was happening, the hedgehog attacked. Bordering the speed of sound, Sonic charged around the humans in a tight circle, striking at every individual with blurred spin attacks and punches.

Metal suddenly brought Tails and Amy close to him and held them tight, shielding them from harm. His scanners were unable to register who the assailant was, with the breakneck velocity and the negative Chaos energy flowing through the creature.

As quickly as the feral attack happened, it ended. The dark hedgehog skidded to a halt once more, crouching and grinning to himself with his back to Metal, Tails and Amy. The blue aura that surrounded him was burning as he found his reverie in the pleasure of harming the humans. The G.U.N soldiers all fell at almost the same time - none dead, but all _severely_ injured.

The navy blue robot growled threateningly at the dark blue hedgehog that crouched in front of him. "**If you harm my friends, you. Will. _Die._" **He snarled, holding a trembling Tails closer to him defensively. **"Who are you, and _what_ do you want?" **His vermilion eyes were ablaze with fury at this new enemy, and his silver claws were tensed and prepared to strike. The robot looked deeply intimidating now, with his head lowered and body in a battle stance that had once haunted Sonic's nightmares - it was his pre-attack stance, and when he attacked, he was one of Eggman's _fiercest_ robots to date.

Slowly, Dark Sonic looked over his shoulder with a primal snarl, clenching his fists in rage, yet in ecstasy. He loved to harm others. It was like a drug. He _needed_ it. The dark Chaos energy that was deep in his heart like a barbed thorn fuelled this flame of desire. Yet this creature was unnatural, as if it had been changed by force...

Metal Sonic knew instantly.

_This was Sonic._

Suddenly, the hedgehog was gone, and a helicopter descended to the street.

**"Metal, w-who was that!?" **Tails cried, clinging to his robot guardian's blue and silver arm with terror.

**"That looked like an evil Sonic! But he wouldn't do that! He's good!"** Amy added, her hands over her mouth.

Metal shook his head sadly, and was about to solemnly announce the truth of the hero's fate, when the G.U.N commander stepped out of the helicopter and approached the three.

**"Metal Sonic, you are under arrest."**

An icy cold realisation suddenly struck the robot.

He looked around at the fallen G.U.N soldiers.

Then at the spot that Sonic had last been at.

Then at the G.U.N commander.

_The human had not seen Sonic._

Metal was now to blame for this bloodshed.

**"Sir, you misunderstand. This was not my doing, and I-"**

**"I will avenge those whose blood has spilled!"**

Tails gasped and backed away, fearing the commander. He had been known to do rash things, such as targeting Shadow the Hedgehog and blaming him for the death of Maria. When this man wanted something done, it got done, no arguments, no opposition from the G.U.N organisation. He had power and he could use it. Despite this, the fox stepped in front of his robotic friend. "**It wasn't him! Some guy just came along and did this!"**

**"Yeah! I saw it too! It was a black hedgehog, kinda creepy looking." **Amy added, placing her hands on her hips defensively. She had caught on to what was happening and, putting her dislike to the robot to one side, decided to help to defend Metal alongside Tails.

Yet the grey-haired commander had no response to this, waving their words off as just a cover up plan. **"Metal Sonic is an assassin robot. It is just another one of Doctor Ivo Robotnik's machines and _will_ be decommissioned for what it has done today." **

Amy gasped and her Piko Piko hammer appeared in her right hand. She tapped the hammer against her left hand threateningly.** "Were you even listening to me!?**

**"This robot is responsible for the murder of my men, the attempted murder of Sonic the Hedgehog and is the creation of Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" **The Commander yelled, and a group of ten G.U.N soldiers exited the helicopter in preparation to defend their commander. **"Arrest and deactivate the robot."**

Metal grabbed Tails' and Amy's arms and was about to fly them out of Station Square, to safety, but suddenly the humans pulled their rifles and aimed them at the two young organics. Metal slowly let them go and lifted his hands in the air, surrendering. For now. Perhaps he could find a way to earn the trust of the commander...Before his time came. He knew that it wasn't his time. Not yet. He had just had a spark of freedom, and he intended to feel it again.

Tails noticed the robot's sudden submission.** "Metal, what are you doing?! They'll _kill_ you!"** He cried, tugging on his friend's arm in panic.

Metal looked down at the terrified fox, his usually fierce crimson gaze softened considerably. **"It is not my time, Tails. I know what I am doing." **He reassured the eight year old, gently patting his head before kneeling down to meet his and Amy's level. "**But if this does not work...Do know that I appreciate everything you have taught me. You took me in to your home regardless of my reputation. You are truly brave, and you shall always hold a special place in my heart." **Tails burst in to tears and hugged Metal tightly, whilst Amy stood behind them looking down at the ground, miserable. Even though she had argued with the robot, she knew deep down that he wasn't bad anymore, and that he had truly changed. She hoped dearly that Metal knew that he was getting himself in to.

Tails sniffled and looked up at Metal, meeting his compassionate vermilion eyes with his baby blues. **"Thank you. But promise me you'll come back to me! _Promise! You said that we'd find Sonic!" _**He cried, his voice hitching as his tears flowed freely down his face.

Metal held the boy's hand for a moment, his tone becoming sincere. **"We will find Sonic, I promise you that. But as for my return...I cannot make any promises. Thank you for your help, Tails, Amy. I shall never forget you." **And with that, he rose to his feet, lifted his hands back in to the air, and approached the G.U.N commander and the soldiers. As soon as he met them, he was at their mercy. He was handcuffed and forced in to the helicopter at gunpoint. Before entering, he looked back at Amy and Tails with a soft glow to his red eyes. Then he disappeared in to the helicopter.

Amy and Tails watched, helpless...

From the rooftops, Sonic watched his robotic counterpart fall under the arrest of the Guardian Units of Nations. "**Master will be very pleased with Darkie..." **He cackled to himself, before leaping down in to an alleyway and speeding off in to the darkness once again.


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftershock

**"Master!"**

Eggman put down his cup of coffee with a quiet huff. He was not expecting his new ally to succeed at all, after being betrayed by Metal Sonic. **"What is it?" **He asked, standing from his chair and walking over to the locked door.

Before the scientist count reach the steel door, the dark hedgehog spin-attacked his way through it, leaving a hole in the middle. Dark Sonic bounced to a stop just before he hit the wall opposite and uncurled from the spinning move to stand. **"Main target got arrested by humans! Isn't that great?! I didn't get to kill him though!" **As he spoke, his joy quickly flashed in to deep rage, and he punched a hole in to the wall with one fist, growling.

At first, Eggman was unsure of how to respond. For one, he now faced spending money on fixing the door unless he did it himself, and now he would also have to fix the wall _again,_ but he was also relieved that his ally had returned to him.**"Very good." **Suddenly Eggman jogged over to the intercom speaker that was planted on to a wall, and said, _**"All Metal Sonic Series units report to my room!"**_

Sonic crouched down on the floor, holding his hands together with a smirk. **"Are you inviting new friends for me, Master? You're too kind!" **

Eggman sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding not to argue with the barely sane hedgehog. He didn't want him to rebel as Metal Sonic had done the previous day. **"Yes, Dark Sonic. They will be helping you to help me. But ****_no_**** attacking them! Do you understand?"**

Sonic nodded with an innocent grin as he sat down with his legs crossed.** "Yeah, I do. No attacking ****_these_**** friends, because they're gonna help me to help you!"**

Eggman grumbled something to himself and unlocked the door to allow the robots to enter. There were five robots standing outside, waiting for permission to enter. "**You may enter, my loyal robots." **

The five robots walked in and stood obediently in a line. Luckily, Eggman had reprogrammed them to not kill Sonic beforehand, and thought nothing of the dark hedgehog when they saw him.

**"This is Psuedo Sonic. It is made of titanium alloy, is colored blue and beige, and has green eyes, extendable arms, and super strength. Its power supply is 3500 AA batteries." **Eggman introduced the first robot, reciting the words as if he had them all planned out prior to the event. Psuedo Sonic grinned at Dark Sonic with its pointy steel teeth, and Sonic grinned back with a wave.

Then he moved on to the next robotic hedgehog. **"This is Bionic Sonic.** **It was one of the very first robots created for the Metal Sonic Series. It used to be powered by a Chaos emerald, but it had been upgraded with its own power supply." **He roughly patted the robot's silver head as he explained. Now this robot was a strange looking one - it had a silver head with a light blue visor, a yellow abdomen, silver legs and blue feet, with one blue shoulder and yellow arm cannon. The other arm was a silver claw - this shoulder was yellow. It was clear that this robot was one of Eggman's earlier works that had been taken out of the scrap-heap and been reactivated. Every few seconds, a yellow smoke would be released from the exhaust in the robot's left foot. It also had a 'smile' painted on to its bright yellow muzzle for reasons unknown. The awkward little robot squirmed with joy at being talked about by its master.

Eggman stepped to the right to introduce the next robot. "**This is Mecha Sonic. It is very tough and determined, but is more useful in its super form. When it it super, it can fly and shoot balls of energy, and even spin-dash whilst in the air." **Mecha Sonic stood with its vacant and stoic expression, seemingly uninterested in what was being announced. Its visor was a menacing red. It had been destroyed by Sonic and Knuckles years ago, but had been re-built with the pieces that were left of it.

The next robot was another strange one. It clearly hadn't been used that much, for its paint was perfect, with no signs of scratches or damage. **"This is Mecha Sonic Model 29, otherwise known as Rocket Metal. Rocket Metal has extended spines and the ability to transform into a torpedo-shaped rocket." **Eggman introduced the odd robot, who waved in greeting, seeming rather friendly but hyperactive, as it constantly tried to move around on the spot. It featured a similar colour scheme to Metal Sonic, but its ears were smaller, it had claw hands, and its head was shaped like a plane. It also had boosters in its red, silver and yellow feet, with red tips to its elbows and yellow knee joints. **"It is an advanced flyer, as you can probably tell."**

Finally, Eggman moved on to the last robot. "**And you've met this one. This is Silver Sonic II, as you know." **As he was re-introduced, Silver Sonic shot a death glare to the other robots. He didn't like being put with them, for he was obviously the newer and superior robot who deserved more attention. His usually orange eyes had darkened to a threatening red as he received the shortest introduction, and he crossed his arms in disappointment. Eggman, seeing this, shot a warning glare to the robot, silently ordering him to behave. Silver Sonic II growled quietly, and his red eyes lightened back to sunset orange.

Sonic, after intently staring at each robot in turn, asked,** "why are they all named after me, master?"**

Eggman froze on the spot. He hadn't thought of how to answer that question, figuring that Sonic would just agree with whatever he said. **"Well, you see, I truly ****_admired_**** your ****_superior_**** speed and strength before we became ****_friends_****." **At the word 'friends', Eggman felt himself choke a little. "**So I named these robots after you."**

Sonic slowly nodded, tilting his head to one side. Eggman held his breath, suddenly fearing that the hedgehog wouldn't believe him.** "Yeah, because I'm the greatest!" **Sonic finally yelled, before performing a handstand in the middle of the room.

Eggman sighed in relief and turned back to the robots. Silver Sonic II was clearly enraged. Eggman poked the robot's pointed nose in warning, before whispering, **"obey me, or you'll end up deactivated." **Silver Sonic growled in response and turned away, his arms still crossed defiantly. But slowly the will to obey took over, and his arms fell back to his sides, returning to his usual unemotional state. Satisfied, Eggman looked to the other robots. **"Your objective is to collect the Chaos Emeralds with Dark Sonic, so that I may conquer the world. Is that correct?"**

Pseudo Sonic nodded, giving a thumbs up in the affirmative. Bionic Sonic awkwardly looked around before nodding happily. Mecha Sonic slowly dipped his head in a nod, saying nothing and retaining that steel seriousness about him. Rocket jumped up and down on the spot nodding frantically with an excited bleep.

Eggman grinned to himself and rubbed his hands together, turning back to Dark Sonic, who was giving a fierce but playful snarl at Pseudo Sonic. **"Good. Right, Dark Sonic, your first partner will be Pseudo. The first Chaos Emerald, the green one, is on Prison Island. I want you both to go and retrieve it and bring it to me within twenty four hours. Understood?"**

Pseudo and Sonic looked at each other, grinning mischievously. They then both barged out of the door, playfully shoving each other to try to reach the door first as they went.

Eggman groaned and brought a hand to his forehead, walking back to his desk and slumping in to the office chair. **"I have a bad feeling about putting those two together...You are all dismissed."**

Silver Sonic II shot one final glare at his master before turning and leaving the room, his hands clenched in to fists as his sides. Mecha Sonic nodded in silence and walked out after the furious and jealous silver robot. Rocket transformed in to his torpedo form and blasted out as soon as the coast was clear. Only Bionic Sonic was left, and he nervously shuffled towards the door, the permament smile on his face betraying the true emotion he was feeling.

Eggman looked over his shoulder as he picked up his cup of coffee, which was now cold. Seeing that Bionic was still there, he held out the cup to the awkward little robot. "**Bio, could you get me some more coffee? It's gone cold." **He complained, his moustache drooping comically to emphasise his disappointment. Bionic suddenly bleeped with glee and bounced over to his master. He excitedly took the cup and bounded out of the room. Eggman shook his head with another sigh and turned on the computer that was on the desk.

Something told him that his allience with Sonic wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

A black and blue helicopter landed on the helipad of the island, just a small distance from one of the main prison facilities. The island was large and jungle-like, with trees scattered here and there in great quantities. It also housed a major military port, an armoury deep in the jungle, and several other prisons.

Metal Sonic was forced on at gunpoint. His crimson gaze was set straight ahead, and as he walked, he saw the gate. He walked through the gate, followed by a large group of G.U.N soldiers, towards the building that was surrounded by an electric chain linked fence. As he neared the prison building, he realised that there were five heavily armed guard robots by the door. This was a high security level prison, and Metal knew that the reason was his past of attempted assasinations and his ruthless acts of murder.

So far, the robot had been entirely cooperative. He hadn't once complained or fought back against the force used against him to keep him moving, mainly because he desperately needed to speak with the G.U.N commander. Finally, he and the party following him reached the door, and Metal immediately halted before anyone told him to do so.

One of the guard robots was a Laser Hunter mech. This particular model fired lasers, hence its name. To its right was a Gun Hunter, equipped with a semi-automatic gun and held a riot shield in one hand. To the left was a Trap Hunter mech - this robot was only made to trap enemies. Once again, hence its name.

**"You are Metal Sonic, correct?"**

**"Affirmative."**

After processing the information, rather slowly Metal noted, the Laser Hunter mech spoke again.

**"Metal Sonic - Offences: murder, causing explosion likely to endanger life, attempted assassination, possession of firearm with intent to endanger life, making threats to kill, forgery, alteration, fraud of licences-" **The mech was cut off when the commander approached the group.

Metal nodded slowly, knowing that no matter how he could sugar coat all this, he was still guilty of murder above all things. Trying to get his point across to the G.U.N commander would be difficult, but hopefully not impossible. He looked over his shoulder at the grey-haired commander, who glared in return, and brushed past the robot. The man opened the door and shoved the robot in to the prison building. **"You are to be deactivated in seven hours." **He stated coldly, then walked ahead of Metal towards the cells.

Metal took note of this but didn't feel anything towards the fact. He was either going to get out of this mess or he wasn't. He had said his goodbyes to his friends, except for Sonic. Daring to walk beside the commander, Metal sped up his pace and looked up at the human. **"Sir, may I speak with you in private?"** He asked. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

The G.U.N commander hadn't expected the robot on 'death sentence' to speak in such a calm and collected manner. He looked down at Metal, raising an eyebrow in question. "**Why?"**

Metal stopped and looked down at his hands, which were bound by handcuffs. Upon his halt, the commander halted too. **"There are a number of reasons. But firstly, you must listen to me and not dismiss me as a robot. The words I speak are not pre-programmed, for they are my own. I have free will now, sir. I can make my own decisions, and I no longer wish to cause harm. So would you give me a chance to speak with you, commander?" **He explained, slowly bringing his vermilion gaze back up to the commander. His tone was not monotonic, but sincere and serious. His gaze held a flame of determination, and the commander saw it.

After several moments of consideration, the G.U.N commander nodded. "**Yes. But it will not change your fate."**

Metal didn't show fear. He simply nodded, his determined gaze now holding a stoic spark. There was still a way to change this, and he knew it. He just hoped that he could get through to the man who now controlled the kismet of his life. **"Thank you, sir.**"He replied, lowering his head in veneration. **"I have heard good things about you. Like how you commanded the Guardian Units of Nations against the Black Arms."**

The commander smiled a little and led the robot away from the cells, towards a room with a blue door. He figured that the robot was just trying to get on to his good side, but in truth, Metal was just trying to spark a positive conversation. Metal followed behind the human and entered the room - it was small, with a desk placed in the centre. Two black metal chairs were on either side of the desk, and a single light shone down from the ceiling. The commander took a seat, and Metal sat down in the other, having to squirm a little to get himself comfortable.

**"Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" **The commander asked, his voice low and questioning as he leaned forwards, clasping his hands together with his elbows on the table.

**"I have reason to believe that Sonic the Hedgehog was captured by Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and transformed in to an opposite version of himself." **Metal stated rather sadly, sinking back in to the seat, once again realising that this conversation had only a small shard of hope in it.

The commander slowly sat back in his chair too, one hand raised to his chin in thought. "**How can you provide evidence of this?"**

Metal had predicted that this question was coming, and had found the file that he needed stored in his memory banks. When he had seen Sonic in his dark state, he had taken a picture. The robot turned his head towards the left wall and projected the image on to it.

"**This hedgehog was the one who attacked your men, sir. I sensed negative Chaos energy radiating from him. To be fuelled by negative Chaos energy, he must have been manipulated in some way. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, transformed in to his dark state by Doctor Robotnik." **Metal then explained, his tone once again serious and calm. He knew that the commander was stoic, to the point, and dealt only with facts, and to get on to common ground with him, he had to keep his composure sincere and businesslike as much as possible.

The commander stared at the image for two minutes, balancing the facts equally. The explanation that Metal had given seemed legitimate, yet he could have been lying. The animal in the image looked as if it had been manipulated by dark Chaos energy, yet it could have just been a black hedgehog, like Shadow. Sonic had been responsible for the blood spilled, but at the same time, it wasn't his doing, it was Eggman's. An answer accumulated in his head, and he looked to Metal Sonic, his expression thoughtful and understanding. "**You appear to be telling me the truth. But why?" **Now his tone was accusing, as he pointed a finger at the navy blue robot.

Metal shut off the image and looked straight back at the commander, his face set with an austere gaze. "**Sonic the Hedgehog and I became friends yesterday. I no longer hate him. I no longer wish to cause harm. I have left Robotnik's service and wish to live freely. All I desire right now is for my friend to be by my side once again." **His voice held a spark of determination as he spoke, and he dared to look the commander in the eye as the words left him. **"If you must terminate me, then I will not argue. But all I ask of you is to give me more time. I know how to bring the hero back. For once, the villain must aid the hero."**

The commander comtemplated this information for a moment, looking at the wall that the image had been projected on to. "**How can _you_ save Sonic?"**

**"I can sense the Chaos emeralds, sir. They are what I need to bring him back."**

**"Are you sure of this?"**

**"I am certain." **

**"Do you swear to not cause harm to innocent people?"**

**"I swear."**

**"Once you have changed Sonic back, will you return here for your termination?"  
**

**"Affirmative."**

The commander leaned over the table and unlocked Metal's handcuffs, then held out his hand. Metal took the human's hand and gently shook it, recognising the gesture.

**"Very well. You're lucky, robot. I don't let many prisoners leave."**

Metal nodded in understanding.** "Yes, and I thank you. Not many people have listened to me as you have. You are a true leader, sir."**

**"Don't think i'll let you off if you flatter me, robot." **The man stated, then stood up. Metal stood up too, his gaze meeting the commander's again.** "But thank you, regardless."**

Suddenly a scream battered the prison, and the human and the robot burst out of the room. Metal looked around fiercely, whereas the commander reached for the pistol in his pocket.

A terrified G.U.N soldier ran up to the two, panting and shaking in fear. **"S-Sir, there's a creature destroying the gate! W-We can't stop it! There's a robot with it too!" **He stammered, dropping his gun to the floor.

Metal's gaze was set with a new determination.** "I shall handle this, sir." **He stated fervently, before striding down the cell corridor and outside in to the open.

_Sure enough, Dark Sonic and Psuedo Sonic were stood by the battered gate. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the longest chapter i've written for this story so far! I just really got a flow going in this one I think. I know it's very predictable, but it's just moving the plot along. Once again thank you all for viewing! A big thank you goes out to SonicBlueBlur, ABCSonicKirbyWarriors, RobinsonSiblings, Xcite and karygarcia21 for your kind reviews, they definitely encouraged me to continue writing this fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading so far and have a good day.

Also, the _Metal Sonic Series_ robots aren't fan characters. Each robot is from Sonic games. Just to clear things up if you were confused.


	12. Chapter 12: Embers And Ashes

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for your reviews and views guys! Decided to upload this chapter today for a friend. c: Enjoy!

* * *

Bionic Sonic cheerfully pranced in to the kitchen of Eggman's base, making little bleeping noises in glee. He loved to help his master out as much as possible, even if it was just making him another cup of coffee.

_Which was what he was doing._

The exultant little robot pulled a chair up to the counter and hopped up on to it, carefully placing the cup he had been holding in his claw hand on to the metal surface. Just as he was about to turn on the coffee machine, he fell off the chair with a frightened squeak.

Mecha Sonic towered over the smaller robot, staring down at him with that unreadable and vacant expression. Bio sat up with a frustrated growl, glaring up at Mecha.

Mecha picked the chair up with one hand and threw it back to where it had come from - by the table. The impact caused a loud crashing sound, and Bio gave a mechanical whimper, cowering in to a corner. Mecha advanced on the yellow, silver and blue robot, raising a fist. He liked to bully the smaller 'bot in his free time. When he could.

Suddenly a familiar silver robot stepped in front of Bio, growling threateningly. It was Silver Sonic II. His eyes were a deep red, signalling to Mecha that he was angry. Mecha stood his ground for a moment, holding Silver Sonic's glare for a moment, before stepping back and walking out of the kitchen in defeat. Silver Sonic was the only robot out of the group who could intimidate Mecha that way, for they had a history of frequent fights.

Once Mecha had gone, Silver Sonic turned around and held out a hand to Bio, who nervously took it. Silver Sonic pulled Bio to his feet and took a step back, tilting his head to one side in confusion, his red eyes lightening to a gentle sunset orange. **"Are you alright, Bionic Sonic?"**

Bio nodded fearfully, but suddenly he emitted a cheerful squeak and hugged the silver robot, rubbing his yellow muzzle on Silver Sonic's...Silver one. Silver Sonic was fiercely protective of this robot. Since Mecha and Silver Sonic had a rivalry between them, Mecha liked to prove himself superior by making himself look fierce and threatening. He did this by attacking Bio, who was always innocent. Silver Sonic, although aligned with the 'evil' side, saw this as _wrong_, and always stopped him when he caught him. "**Good. If Mecha gives you any more trouble, just let me know." **He stated, before turning and leaving the kitchen to recharge.

Bio squirmed with happiness and bounced over to the chair, then pushed it across the floor back to the counter, where he jumped up on to it and tapped the button on the coffee machine that switched it on. As soon as the cup was full and perfect, Bio carefully stepped down from the chair and walked out of the kitchen, holding the cup as gently as possible with his claw hand so as not to break it. Once he reached Eggman's room, he knocked on it with one ky blue foot. The exhaust on his heel puffed out a little cloud of yellow smoke with the movement, and Bio quickly moved his foot, trying to make it look like he wasn't responsible for the cloud.

Eggman opened the door and grinned down at the awkward little robot, who chirped happily, holding up the cup of coffee. Eggman took the cup and walked over to his desk, setting it down by the computer. "**Thank you, Bio. Maybe I should promote you to my head chef."**

At this, the yellow, silver and blue robot jumped up and down on the spot, seemingly happy about this potential 'promotion'.

**"But I can't. You're supposed to help Dark Sonic to collect the Chaos Emeralds. You'll be sent out on a mission with him soon." **

Bio's shoulders slumped, achieving a disappointed look despite the permanent smile on his muzzle.

Eggman smirked and sipped his coffee.** "You are dismissed, Bio." **

Bio turned and left the room with a series of disapproving bleeps. As soon as he left the room, he was met by Rocket. The two ran off down the corridor, seemingly playing a game of 'tag'.

Eggman chuckled to himself and turned to the computer, watching the video feed on the screen. He had hacked in to the Prison Island security cameras and was now able to watch what was happening live. The scene before him intrigued him - Pseudo Sonic and Sonic were both standing by a broken gate, and Metal Sonic was facing them alone. _This was going to be interesting. _

* * *

Metal glared in splenetic chagrin at Pseudo Sonic_, _tensing his claws at his sides with a low and threatening growl. He had met this robot before, and knew that it was just another failed Sonic copy - like he was. But this wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. He had a friend to save. But it was going to be difficult.

**"Why are you here?"** Metal hissed, his eyes blazing in indignation.

**"To take the blue Chaos emerald, friend!" **Sonic yelled with a grin, crouching down to the ground.

**"Listen, Sonic. I want to _help_ you. You-" **Suddenly Metal was cut off by an irascible punch to the face.

He stumbled backwards with a confused snarl, looking down to see Sonic crouching by his feet. He didn't want to bring harm to his friend, but it seemed that he would have to defend himself.

**"You can help me by shutting up and** **shutting down!" **Sonic whispered, then jumped up and spin-attacked the robot in the face without mercy.

Metal staggered backwards again and brought a fist down on the crazed hedgehog, who fell to the ground in a daze from the impact of the strong blow. Pseudo ran forwards to add to the attack, but Metal quickly dodged the rather slow 'bot and flew up in to the air, avoiding him. Pseudo's weakness was that he lacked the ability of flight. This left him open to attack from above.

**"Aww, come on robot! That wasn't cool!" **Sonic snapped, bouncing back to his feet with his ears pinned back.

Metal instantly felt regret for striking his friend, but it had to be done, or he would have been destroyed. Suddenly Metal dived in to a homing-attack, hitting Pseudo Sonic square in the head. The other robot growled savagely and countered the attack by spin-attacking Metal.

Metal hadn't expected such a quick reaction and was caught off-guard. He fell down on to his side with an infuriated growl, and Sonic went to punch him, but he immediately rolled out of the way, barely missing Sonic's fist. He jumped to his feet and slashed at Pseudo, easily cutting off the other robot's right arm with his silver claws.

_Pseudo wasn't able to feel pain._

_That soothed Metal's pain a little._

But he was dealing with his best friend here..._Sonic._

As Pseudo was left dumbfounded by the loss of his arm, Metal turned to Sonic, who was cackling with glee. Pseudo Sonic glared over at Sonic, assuming that the hedgehog was laughing at him. Sonic saw this and gave a sheepish shrug, then looked at Metal. **"What are you staring at?" **He screeched, then launched himself at the navy blue robot. Before Metal could register what was happening, Sonic curled up in to another spin-attack and struck Metal in the side, leaving a deep, sparking gash there. Metal suddenly jumped up in to the air again and hovered there, holding a hand over the gash.

Pseudo Sonic watched from a bit of a distance, seemingly in a daze.

**"Sonic, please! I was your friend! You have to fight this!" **Metal pleaded, his tone desperate.

**"Liar liar, pants on fire!"** Sonic chanted, before jumping in to a full on homing attack.

Metal dodged the attack, having already predicted it. The hedgehog missed completely and fell to the ground with a thud, landing on his hands and feet in a crouching position. He instantly whipped around with a feral hiss, baring his teeth in a snarl.

Pseudo Sonic charged at Metal, jumped, and delivered a very powerful blow to the other robot's other side. Metal's engine shut off - there was a deep dent in his right side that could split open at any moment. Before Pseudo could deal any more blows, Metal ducked and rolled out of the way, then rose to his feet. Sonic attempted to deal another spin-attack to the robot's back, but Metal jumped out of the way, and Sonic crashed in to Pseudo. Metal used this time to deal a powerful kick to Sonic's forehead, leaving the hedgehog in a daze.

"**Sorry, my friend..." **Metal softly apologised to Sonic, as Sonic fell backwards, blacking out from the force of the blow.

That left Metal and Pseudo.

"**Come on then. Let us get this over with, robot-to-robot, copy-to-copy, brother-to-brother." **Metal stated, standing in his pre-attack stance. The sun fiercely glinted off his dented and scratched armour as he spoke.

Pseudo rose to his feet, glaring at Metal. He nodded in agreement, preparing to battle the other robot.

They both waited for one another to make the first move.

Metal suddenly blasted forwards and swiped his claws across Pseudo's head, leaving four deep scratches. Pseudo grabbed Metal's foot and hurled him down to the ground with all his strength, and before Metal could dodge the attack, Pseudo brought a fist down on to Metal's left eye, shattering the protective glass. The damaged eye shut off and Metal was left half blinded.

Metal kicked Pseudo hard, and Pseudo flew backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Metal stood and charged a ring spark field around himself, daring Pseudo to attack.

Pseudo charged at Metal and, using his super strength, broke through the spark field, hitting Metal square in the chest, hard. Pseudo jumped back with a mechanical whirr, his hand damaged from the destructive field. Metal stepped back, his right eye flickering for a moment as he looked down and saw the fresh dent.

The two robots stared each other down, once again waiting for each other to deal the next move.

Metal suddenly blasted off high in to the air, needing a lot of distance between himself and his target for this next attack. He forced his circuits to overload. Blue sparks emitted from his body as the chemical reaction triggered the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. A destructive energy field formed around him, and his red eyes blazed with a stronger rage.

"**Nobody takes my friend away from me and gets away with it!"**

Then he rocketed straight down in to Pseudo.

_A huge explosion burst from one of the two robots. Debris and shards of metal flew in to the sky with the impact.  
_

The commander walked outside, knowing that the battle was over. He shook his head and turned away, about to return to the prison building. "**That's unfortunate."** He muttered - he thought that Metal had been destroyed in the collision, and was just going to leave the scene...

But that was when he caught sight of something standing.

The navy blue robot slowly rose to his feet, triumphant, despite the many gashes and scratches that marred his body. He walked away as the remains of his opponent burst in to flame behind him, his red eyes burning through the black smoke.

* * *

Eggman screamed at the computer screen, bashing his fists against the desk in seething rage.** "NO! How did he do that?! HOW?"  
**

Bio and Rocket ran past the room for the third time, and they both skidded to a halt. Rocket face-planted on the floor, whereas Bio awkwardly stumbled in to the door with a bang.

Eggman whipped around to see the two robots. Blinded by rage, he picked up his empty cup and hurled it at Bio. The cup hit the robot's head and shattered.

Bio whimpered and scrambled to his feet, then ran off in fear.

Rocket sped after his friend, terrified of their master.

**"I'll make sure you get sent back to where you belong, you treacherous snake..."** The scientist hissed at the screen, watching as a victorious Metal Sonic rose from the ashes of the battle. _**"...The scrap heap."**_


	13. Chapter 13: An Initiation

**Author's Note:** Guys, just...Thank you so much for all your support...It means a lot to me, more than you know. At first when I began to write this fanfiction, I expected just negative reviews, but when you guys commented positively, I was _so_ happy and relieved. It feels good to know that i'm doing _something _right. Writing is something that I enjoy, and if I can do it right, then that makes it even better.

Anyway, if you were wondering who the hell all those robots were in the previous chapter, allow me to explain. Mecha Sonic is from Sonic & Knuckles. Rocket metal is from Sonic The Fighters. Bionic Sonic is from the Game Gear version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Silver Sonic II is from Sonic Adventure, but was never used. If you are unfamiliar with any of them, then Google is your best friend. The only thing I changed about them is their personalities.

And one last thing; for the full effect of the second section of this chapter ( back with Metal and the commander ), listen to this whilst reading. _watch?v=tVGprrog_Ww _

* * *

**"Nothing ever gets done properly around here! It was a simple task! SIMPLE! Yet he failed! You know where this is going?" **

Eggman held up a shard of blue metal between his fingers.

The remaining four Metal Sonic Series robots exchanged uneasy glances.

**"The scrap yard. And if you lot fail me too, like Pseudo Sonic did, then you know your fate. You are all replaceable." **Eggman stated angrily, tossing the blue metal over his shoulder. It hit the wall and dropped to the floor pathetically.

Silver Sonic II watched the piece of his former comrade fall to the ground, feeling different emotions conflicting. He felt anger - anger that Metal Sonic had trashed his friend. Anger that Eggman was treating the robot's remains with such disrespect. Anger that...He was called _replaceable._ Meaning that he, like his 'brothers', meant nothing to the cause. They could be replaced. A spark of rebellious accusation flared up in the silver robot, and his eyes flashed a dangerous red.

**"Do you have something to say, Silver Sonic?!"** Eggman barked, pointing a finger at his robotic hedgehog with a raging vexation.

Silver Sonic II, although rebellious, knew his place. He backed down and looked away in defeat, knowing that if he said one thing out of line in this room, it would be his grave.

Mecha observed his comrade with an unreadable, stoic expression. He had noticed the robot's growing desire to rebel, and predicted that trouble was brewing. Metal Sonic had rebelled and not been let off lightly - he had been thrashed by the Sonic Heroes and Eggman's forces. Mecha, however, wanted his comrade to get in to trouble. He wanted him to be deactivated. So that he could be the superior one.

Rocket and Bio looked at each other nervously, the smile on Bio's muzzle betraying his true emotion once again.

"**That's what I thought! Remember your place!" **Eggman snapped, before turning back to the computer. To his right, a feral looking dark hedgehog was crouching in the corner of the room, watching with a twisted grin. Eggman had not blamed his newest ally for the turn of events. He didn't need two rebellions in his forces.

Sonic looked at Mecha and hissed like a cat, seeing that the mech was looking at him.

Mecha merely stayed silent as always and held the stare.

Sonic snarled threateningly, not liking the robot's unpredictability one bit. His body language was unreadable, as was his red visor. He was always silent. _Nothing_ was certain about the purple-blue robot.

Just as Mecha was about to step towards Sonic, Silver Sonic was standing in the way, growling warningly. The two robotic hedgehogs stared each other down for several moments, before Mecha turned away in defeat. Silver Sonic gave one last cautioning growl before returning to his spot, watching the purple hued mech intently.

**"Now. The next chaos emeralds are yellow one and the green one. They are somewhere on South Island. The yellow emerald is most likely in Green Hill Zone, and the green one is most likely to be in Turquoise Hill Zone." **After this statement, Eggman spun his chair around so that he was facing the robots. **"Rocket Metal, you will be accompanying Dark Sonic for this mission."**

Rocket jumped up and down on the spot in excitement, and Sonic jumped to his feet with a delighted grin. Eggman gave a defeated groan. Something told him that once again, this was a bad idea...

* * *

On Prison Island, an explosion had erupted, causing the death of one of the two battling machines.

Metal Sonic had been the victor of the battle. And now, he was walking towards the G.U.N commander, as black smoke rose in to the striking violaceous magenta sky above.

The commander stared in dumbfounded shock at the navy blue robot.

Metal stopped in front of the man and looked up at him, his gaze holding the fire of a determined phoenix. Charring embers rose from the scene behind him, illuminating his dusty blue armour with a sharp orange glow.

The commander reached in to his pocket, and after a moment of consideration, revealed the blue Chaos emerald.

**"I think you deserve this, soldier." **

Metal bowed his head in reverence and gratitude.** "Thank you sir." **The sun glinted off the robot's armour as he moved, highlighting the scratches and cuts that he had earned in the fight. After bowing his head, he saluted respectfully.

The commander smiled and placed the blue emerald in the robot's hand. **"I am trusting you not to misuse this Chaos Emerald. Please, just save Sonic. The safety of the world depends on him." **

Metal nodded in understanding as the emerald was placed in to his hand. **"I shall." **With this, he clenched his fist around the emerald, and it gave a strong blue glow in his yellow palm. "**That I vow." **

The commander nodded and saluted in return, his gaze empathetic and sincere.** "I hope we meet again, Metal Sonic. But knowing you..." **He began, as he turned and started to walk away. "**...We still have a long journey ahead of us." **

**"Until we meet again, commander."**

Metal Sonic turned and walked in the opposite direction, back towards the ashes of the battle. He stopped for a moment, looking down at the charred black ground. Shards of blue metal lay within the remains, still burning in the smoking remnants. Orange embers rose in to the air from the dying flames. **"You fought valiantly, Pseudo Sonic." **With one final bow of his head in respect for his fallen ex-comrade, he blasted off in to the burning ruby sky, leaving the battle scene behind him.

As the vermillion sun began to sink down below the Earth, Metal rocketed through the sky, a new determination set in to him.

_He had a purpose to fight._

For Sonic, the one who had warmed this once cold mechanical heart, that was once fuelled by the steel burn of hatred, malice and malevolence. That he was eternally thankful for. After Sonic had done so much for him, it was his turn to return the favour.

Consulting his inner radar, he discovered that the next emerald was in the west, a place called South Island. The place was famous for its well known area, called Green Hill Zone.

Many great battles had been fought between Sonic and Eggman there in the past. The robot winced as he remembered fighting Sonic there a few times in the past. Of course, he had never won a fight there. That was in the past now. He had to let that go.

Another issue accumulated in his processor. He was gravely damaged. The robot slowed down slightly and looked at his sides - in one was a dent, and in the other was a deep, sparking gash. He sported several other scratches and dents, but they were minor in comparison to the two worst injuries.

Flying up in to the grey clouds, Metal checked his radar again. He was three miles from his destination, and he had to decrease his speed so as not to damage himself further.

The V. Maximum Overdrive Attack had drained a lot of his energy, for it was practically a move that he had to force his body to trigger against its will. If he had used the attack for more than two minutes, he would have destroyed himself. It was a dangerous technique, and he usually avoided using it.

As he soared through the air, he opened his hand and looked at the blue chaos emerald. Its crystal facets glinted against the sun as he moved it, and he found a strange liking for the small gem. Not for its power, but for its mysterious characteristics. He wished to learn more about the Chaos Emeralds, but he didn't have time. He had to arrange his priorities accordingly.

_Priority one. Reach South Island._

_Priority two. Assess damage and carry out repairs._

_Priority three. Locate Chaos Emerald._

With this all set out, the robot allowed himself to relax a little, and played a song as he flew to South Island. It was 'A Light That Never Comes' by the band Linkin Park. Playing it at a low volume, he dived in and out of the clouds. There was no real reason for that other than boredom, and frustration at having to keep his speed down.

The robot found himself flying a little faster as the song dropped in to an electronic beat. Before he knew it, he was above South Island. Looking down, he appeared to be above a large area of factories. He gently brought his engine to a lower power output and landed on the edge of the island, looking around curiously. It had been a long time since his last 'visit'.

He had landed outside a place called Scrap Brain Zone. The air was rancid and polluted, with factories as far as the eye could see still seemingly working. It was a trap-filled industrial area with lots of dangerous machinery, such as saws, flame vents and rapidly rotating _platforms._

Metal looked around and face-palmed.

_**"Platforming." **_

Trying to push this disappointment and irritation to one side, Metal proceeded in to the area. He broke in to a steady, fast-paced run across the steely silver floor. He reached a gap between two platforms and jumped, deciding that trying to fly would only result in him crashing in to something.

Now that he had arrived, he officially looked himself over to assess the extent of his damage, whilst initiating a system scan as he ran. The result wasn't good. If he left the gash in his side open, it was a vulnerability to further damage.

The robot jumped from platform to platform, narrowly missing electricity shots and flames as he ducked in to a spin-dash through a tunnel. The metal walls were a soulless dull green, with endless pipes and vents jutting out from either side. Yellow and black hazard stripes lined some of the pipes and walls.

Metal uncurled from the spin-dash once he reached the end of the tunnel and jumped on to another platform, barely missing the flame vent behind him.

**"Remind me to never play another platforming game ever again."**

Metal ducked out of the way of a spike ball that was suspended from the ceiling, and as he made a run for the next tunnel, a pipe burst beneath his feet. Jet black puffs of rancid pollutants belched from the pipe, and Metal growled in disgust as he jumped up on to a platform out of the way.

"_**Ever."**_

Advancing through the industrial superstructure, Metal held the blue Chaos Emerald close to him, as if it was his life force. It occassionally glowed in his yellow and black hand when he jumped, as if signalling that something was nearby. The navy blue robot leaped down from a platform, landing with a thud, with one hand to the metallic ground. **"Is there even anything useful here, except for insane death traps?" **He grumbled to himself, standing up and approaching the tunnel. "**Robotnik truly went overkill with this place." **

As if answering his question, the blue Chaos Emerald glowed with a light aura. Metal looked at the gem in his hand with sudden interest. Curious, he lifted the emerald in to the air, and it glowed brighter. Perhaps he had to go up instead of forward? Deciding that he had nothing to lose at the time, Metal jumped back up on to the platform, then flew upwards until he came across another platform. Landing on it rather carelessly, Metal jumped forward on to a large piece of machinery that was on top of the roof of the tunnel.

Tilting his head to one side slightly, Metal looked the machinery over. At first glance it looked like a pile of scrap, but to a highly advanced robot, it was more like a gold mine. There was a huge assortment of tools and sheets of metal beside an old, badly broken and deactivated Badnik - a _caterkiller,_ if you must know.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Metal started to work on his repairs.

* * *

Green Hill Zone was a picturesque, charming place. It had lush green forests, beautiful crystal blue lakes, and the soil was a signature checkered brown. Flowers of all colours were dotted around the fields - purple, blue, green, yellow...You name it, that colour could be seen. In the distance, there were elegant looking waterfalls that dropped in to the lakes.

There was one thing that disrupted this peaceful paradise though.

A torpedo-like robot and a dark blue hedgehog suddenly tore across the landscape with a sonic boom.

High in the air, a repaired Metal Sonic watched the two arrive on the scene. They were after the Chaos Emeralds too. Eggman was up to something again, and for once, Metal was going to be the one to stop him. Now that he had the Guardian Units of Nations somewhat backing his cause, he was far more confident. There was still a way to change his friend back, and no matter the cost, he was going to do it.

In the distance, another robot, a silver hedgehog mech, watched the scene with red to orange hued eyes.

_Silver Sonic II._

* * *

Eggman brought up another video feed on to his computer screen, from a camera he had set up a few months back on a loop in Green Hill Zone. Luckily for him, it was recording the exact location that his three ( four ) allies were at. He could see Sonic and Rocket charging past, pretty recklessly.

Eggman groaned and rubbed his forehead, realising that the pair were a bad choice. Rocket, although a rookie on the team, had already proved to be the untamable, reckless and hyperactive robot of the _Metal Sonic Series._ Put that thing with Sonic, a hedgehog who can run really fast, and boom, you've made yourself a problem. He wished he had realised this grave mistake earlier.

Bio and Mecha were alone in the base now. Rocket was out on the mission of course, and Silver Sonic had left without saying anything. Bio, the awkward little silver, blue and yellow robotic hedgehog, was avoiding his bigger and stronger comrade like the plague. Well, _virus._

Bio knew to stay out of the kitchen at all costs. Mecha could often be found there, doing...Whatever it was robots liked to do in kitchens. Probably making dangerous acids to tip on to people. Bio had never caught Mecha doing anything particularly evil, but still. He couldn't help but accumulate negative theories about the bully-bot.

So the robot decided to just stay in the training room. Being pretty low-tech in comparison to Mecha, Rocket and Silver Sonic, Bio couldn't do all that much in the art of combat. He had been created with the primary attack of using his claw hand...How that was even an attack that gave him a fighting chance against Sonic years ago, he wasn't sure. He could also spin-attack and spin-dash like Sonic, and he could hover in the air for a while, but not for long. The rockets on his shoes and on his arms also allowed him to achieve a fast speed in danger. But the rockets randomly emitted some sort of yellow smoke, and the 'bot found it embarassing.

He bounced over to a button on the wall by the door, which initiated a battle simulation. Images were projected around the room resembling a basic field with a night sky, and random targets were placed on to each wall. This was the 'easy' level, which he had completed a few times in the past week.

The little robot dropped in to a spin-attack and hit each of the targets full on at an alarmingly rapid speed, before bouncing off a wall harmlessly and uncurling.

The simulation moved on to level two - 'medium'. Five fake models of the Sonic team rose from holes in the ground, and Bio stood up, shocked at this. Why would he want to practice killing Sonic? However, being the forgiving and happy robot he was, he shrugged it off as a mistake and proceeded to destroy the metal models with his skilled spin-attack.

Mecha Sonic walked past the training room, and when he heard that the room was in use, he stopped outside. The door was still open a little, for the program had failed to lock it properly. In a reserved curiosity, Mecha peered through the crack in the door to see Bionic Sonic practicing his spin-attack. But on a fake Sonic.

Having being re-programmed to not hate Sonic, this sight confused Mecha, although it did not show on his vacant face. Slowly moving away from the door, Mecha decided to try to get his comrade in to trouble. He walked in to Eggman's room without announcing his arrival.

Eggman heard the robot enter and stood up, turning to face him. "**What do you want, Mecha?"**

Mecha slowly raised an arm and pointed to the training room. Eggman brushed past the robot and jogged down the corridor to the training room, expecting some sort of major issue. All he saw was the low-tech Bio practicing his combat techniques on...

Suddenly it sank in. He had forgotten to take the Sonic killing simulation out of the program. Opening the door, he stepped in to the room, and Bio suddenly bounced in to the wall next to him, only just missing his master. It had purely been an accident. But Eggman wasn't having any of it. Deciding to put the blame on Bio, he picked the small bot up by his foot, holding him upside-down. "**What is the meaning of this, Bionic Sonic?!"**

Bio squeaked in fright and pointed to the fake Sonic.

**"I didn't put that there! One of you must have!" **Eggman accused the two robots, trying to cover up the mistake.

Mecha instantly pointed to Bio, who looked extremely frightened and confused despite the permanent smile on his bright yellow muzzle.

"**I expected better from you..." **Eggman hissed, before dropping Bio. Bio landed on his head with a bang and whimpered, sitting up and looking up at his master obediently.

"**_You_ must have _broken_ the program."**

Mecha nodded slowly, as usual not showing any emotion at all.

**"Fix it immediately, and I might just let you off this once."**

Bio gave a happy bleep and jumped to his blue feet, before scampering off to the control panel that was in the far corner. The robot was too forgiving towards his master at times. He pressed three buttons in a specific order, and the Team Sonic models morphed in to Team Dark ones - Shadow, Omega and Rouge.

**"Good. I won't punish you this time." **Eggman announced, then left the room to return to his office.

Mecha and Bio stared each other down for several moments, Bio for once holding his ground. Mecha then turned and walked away, leaving a confused Bio standing in the training room.


	14. Chapter 14: The Uprising

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait guys, I temporarily lost the inspiration to continue with this. I felt as if I was repeating myself with this chapter, but regardless, here it is. c: I apologise for how much this chapter switches between locations, i'll try to avoid that in the future. This chapter is pretty short in to comparison to my more recent chapters, but I decided to end it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Thanks again for your reviews and views everyone. :3

* * *

Silver Sonic II observed as a fight broke out below him - two versus one. One of them was a comrade, and one of them was...Well, the robot wasn't sure.

Dark Sonic zipped through a loop and off a spring in to the air, meeting his opponent, Metal Sonic. The navy blue robot dealt a powerful kick to the organic hedgehog's chest, and as Sonic fell, Metal Sonic blasted off in the opposite direction, in search of something. Rocket Sonic was in his torpedo form, rocketing ( _excuse the pun_ ) towards his ex-associate.

As the dogfight between the two robots ensued, Silver Sonic listened and watched intently.

**"Sonic, the Doctor is using you!"**

For a fraction of a second, the silver robot tensed at those words.

_'Using you.'_

He looked to one side in thought. His master's words rang clearly through his head.

_'You are all replaceable!'_

Silver Sonic looked back down at his 'brothers' and his ally as they fought. Why was he after the Chaos Emeralds anyway? The robot was filled with questions that he wanted answers to, but he knew that Eggman would only tell him lies. Insidious lies. But what could he do? He didn't want to be affiliated with Metal Sonic, but he was growing more and more angry with Eggman's commands. He _knew _that Eggman was lying to his brothers about Sonic. But one step out of line, and he would be scrap.

**"No, _you're_ using _me!_" **Sonic yelled with a maniacal laugh, tearing in to a spin-dash in mid-air to avoid a collision with the ground.

**"That made no sense, hedgehog!"** Metal retorted, dodging the crazed hedgehog with the help of his light speed reflexes.

**"INCOMING!"**

The two opponents looked to the left to see Rocket blasting towards them recklessly. Sonic quickly dropped to the ground and ended the spin-dash, crouching in the grass with a smirk. Metal quickly activated his Black Shield defense and stood his ground. Rocket slammed in to him with glee, and Metal was flung backwards by the surprisingly strong impact, unharmed.

Silver Sonic looked across the landscape and saw something shining in a patch of grass. He wanted to alert his allies, but he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, and he knew that Eggman would be watching the scene. If he got caught interfering, once again, it was a one way ticket to the scrapyard.

Rocket transformed back in to his usual state and landed on his feet, jumping up and down excitedly as if it was impossible for the robot to stay still for one second.

Metal suddenly made a sprint for the patch of grass that the Chaos Emerald was in, realising where it was. Sonic gave chase, but Metal activated the boosters in his feet and accelerated faster than the organic hedgehog behind him. He jumped over a gap in the earth and ran across a wooden bridge, before charging through a loop and jumping off a spring.

That was when he was nose-to-nose with Silver Sonic II.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment.

They stared in shock at each other.

As quickly as they had met, Metal was back on his feet and running again. **"What is that thing doing here?!"** He hissed to himself, picking up the speed. Now it seemed that it was three versus one, which was hardly fair. He jumped up on to a floating platform and rubbed his forehead for a second. "**I thought I just gave up platforming..."**

**"Ohhh Mister Robooottt!"**

Metal realised his mistake of stopping and suddenly dropped in to a forwards-roll, falling from the platform and landing conveniently in the patch of grass. Sonic flew straight over him and hit a tree face-first. **"Sorry!" **Metal whispered, feeling guilty but amused, and made a run for it with the yellow emerald.

Sonic recovered from the unfortunate collision with the tree and scrambled to his feet, easily catching up with his robotic counterpart. "**_Gotta go fast_!" **He sneered, then blasted in to a sonic boom.

Metal snarled at that taunt and hit Sonic in a homing-attack dead on. Sonic fell down with a yelp and reverted back to his usual form, skidding across the ground in a crouching position for a few seconds.

Rocket suddenly crashed in to Metal with an excited round of beeps, barely able to keep still.

The two 'brothers' stood and stared at each other, and Sonic crouched beside Rocket.

**"Why are you here?" **Metal growled, raising a fist threateningly.

**"Because Master sent us out here." **Sonic replied with a shrug.

**"For what reason?" **Metal questioned, already knowing the answer.

**"To collect the Chaos Emerdoods!"** Sonic answered happily, eyeing the Chaos Emeralds that Metal had.

**"And you would terminate me to accomplish this?"**

**"Yeah!..Whatever that means."**

**"Do you not see that Doctor Robotnik is just using you?"**

**"He's my friend! He said that he admires me!"** Sonic retorted rather proudly, rubbing a hand over his dark quills. **"I just don't need backup from him right now because i'm the greatest!"**

**"So what is that thing doing here?!" **Metal snapped, pointing up to where Silver Sonic II was hovering.

Silver Sonic hissed a large assortment of profanities at being spotted again. Knowing that he was definitely caught now, he stayed where he was as his two comrades looked up at him.

"**Dunno! Hey buddy!" **Sonic yelled, waving at the silver robot with a giant grin.

Rocket just looked confused - Silver Sonic hadn't been given orders to go with Sonic!

Silver Sonic slowly raised his right hand and waved back, knowing that he had just gotten his one-way ticket to the scrapyard stamped.

**"That was your cue to explain yourself, Silver Sonic." **Metal growled, motioning with one hand for the other robot to say something.

**"I was merely here to observe the progress of my comrades,_ traitor_." **Silver Sonic replied, his tone hinting that he was feeling...Afraid. Yet he was trying to hide behind that aggressive, stubborn, unforgiving act.

**"Then why were you hiding from them?"**

Silver Sonic couldn't answer that question, because he didn't know. He had wanted to see how Metal was doing in his little 'quest', he knew that much. The desire to rebel against his master was increasing with every command forced upon him, driven by his superiority complex that was also growing. But really, he had just been there to watch what was happening, not to give back-up. He knew that Eggman would say that he was gaining too much free will of his own, because that was what happened to Metal Sonic when he rebelled and became a renegade.

Choosing to avoid the question, Silver Sonic suddenly darted off elsewhere and out of sight.

Metal, having the Chaos Emerald he had searched for, darted off in the opposite direction, leaving the confused Sonic and Rocket behind.

* * *

Eggman brought his fist straight down on his cup of lemonade, causing the container to smash pathetically. Seething with rage, he slammed his elbows on to the desk and held his head in his hands, breathing heavily.

"**How is he doing this to me..." **

The scientist slowly stood up and started to pace back and forth across the room, fuming.

**"HOW is he doing this to me?! He doesn't matter to me! He's just another machine that I created that went rogue on me!" **

With a frustrated groan, Eggman walked back to his desk and leaned against it on his hands.** "And now that Silver Sonic II is going rebellious on me too! Where did I go _wrong_?!"**

At that moment, the silver, blue and yellow robotic hedgehog known as 'Bio' scampered in to the room, making happy bleeping noises at the sight of his master. He had nobody to be with in the base other than the horrible Mecha Sonic, so the best guy to be with was Eggman. Or so he thought.

Eggman suddenly lashed out at the little 'bot, kicking him in to the far wall with an enraged scream.

Bio slammed in to the wall with a frightened squeak and scrambled to his feet - scared, but still forgiving of his master.

**"What am I doing wrong?! I have Sonic on my side! I thought this would be easy!" **Eggman continued to rant, kicking anything that got in to his way as he paced back and forth. He suddenly stopped and glared at Bio. **"What do _you_ want, you worthless pile of scrap?!"**

Bio slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. No, his master was good! He wouldn't call him worthless and truly mean it! _Right?  
_

**"Argh...I just wish that one of you would actually get the job done...Should've known that you'd all be useless..." **Eggman huffed, before returning to his seat to watch the video feed.

Mecha, standing far down the corridor, had heard everything.

_He would prove that he was the best of the group when his mission was set._

* * *

Metal was already flying over the location of the green Chaos Emerald - Turquoise Hill Zone. The area was similar is layout to Green Hill Zone, but this place was filled with grassy plains, far more springs, pink flowers and palm trees. The soil was checkered like Green Hill Zone's, but here, it was light brown with light green squares.

But the robot paid no mind to the scenery. Right now, finding the green Chaos Emerald was the priority.

Sweeping his scanners across the landscape, his mind wandered back to his meeting with the G.U.N commander. He had agreed to return to Prison Island after all this was over to be deactivated. The agreement at the time had scared him somewhere deep down, because he had agreed to let himself 'die' at the hands of a human. A cold realisation prodded him as he flew. He had always wanted to go down fighting Sonic the Hedgehog. Sure, he was fighting Sonic now, but...It wasn't the same. That old desire had faded a long time ago. At least perhaps he would be treated with dignity, and not just as scrap. Despite the agreement, he knew that this wasn't how he was supposed to go down. He had already decided his fate for himself. His true fate was a part of his plan to bring his friend back to the light, to save him from the darkness.**  
**

Fortunately, Sonic and Rocket were nowhere to be seen yet. Perhaps he could get this emerald quick and clean, without any interruptions?

Suddenly Metal was nose-to-nose with a familiar silver robot. Silver Sonic II.

Metal growled and quickly dodged to one side, avoiding his robotic brother. **"What do you want?"**

**"Listen. Robotnik needs this emerald. Why do you want it?"** Silver Sonic asked, crossing his arms as he hovered.

**"I need it to return my friend back to his normal state."** Metal hissed, clenching his fists at his sides.

**"I thought so."** Silver Sonic replied quietly, looking away for a moment as if considering something.

**"Why is that of importance to you?"**

_**"Because I want to help you."**_


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Alive

"The thing I treasure most in life,  
Cannot be taken away!  
There will never be a reason why,  
I will surrender to your advice.  
To change myself, I'd rather die!  
Though they will not understand,  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice.  
You can't predict where the outcome lies,  
You'll never take me alive,  
I'm alive."

- Disturbed: I'm Alive

* * *

They froze in place, watching in mingled horror and anticipation as the feral creature scuttled towards the open doorway. It paused, still within the bank of shadows inside the dark room.

He slipped his finger inside the trigger guard.

* * *

The cold whisper of autumn had brought forth an early evening frost, signifying the beginning of long periods of harsh loneliness and numbness. He had sat in the corner of the scrap room, his back pressed against the cold tiles and hands shivering along the lined edges of the steel plates that composed the far left wall. The state of raw abandonment had once swallowed his sanity whole; day to night he had felt his reason slipping through his frozen fingers.

He hadn't understood why his beloved master had abandoned him so after his fall.

But now he _did._

And standing before him was a being that too felt abandoned and alone, desiring to aid him in his hope of unbinding the frayed ropes that held his friend to his former master.

The other robot's words were careful and sincere. Only another robot could determine such vocal qualities. To a person, it was just monotone. No emotion. No soul. Lifeless.

_"I want to help you."_

Those five words - such a small string of words that accumulated a statement, yet razor sharp in their delivery upon the voice of unchanging pitch and mechanical echo.

So there the navy blue robot stood, staring his silver and orange counterpart in the optics, silently questioning the mechanical animal's intent. The tension settled in an airy fog that hissed around their metallic feet. The stillness of the air above amplified any tiny sound in the surrounding area of the lesser known Turquoize Hill Zone; even the palm trees fell in to a deadlocked silence, apprehensive.

Finally, Metal Sonic responded; his tone conveying his scepticism with a slight rise in pitch so as to question.

"Why?"

Silence.

The silver robotic hedgehog, designation Silver Sonic MK II, considered his reply before allowing it to become audible through his strained vocal processors.

"Because he is _alive_."

* * *

A force of nature, both beautiful and brutal. Idyllic from a distance but resonant up close. It was as if the cascades of water conjured linns were infinte, forever powerful yet picturesque. Such is the beauty of nature. It was simply spectacular, a most magnificent sight to behold.

"Are we there yet, Tails?" whined Amy, slouching over in feigned tiredness as she plodded along behind the two-tailed fox. The sloppy brown substance known as mud was splattered up her light pink boots as she followed her guide, the burnt umber stains reaching her skirt the heavier her footfalls became.

Abruptly snapping his awed gaze away from the crashing waterfall, the two-tailed fox looked over one shoulder at the pink hedgehog that was somewhat accompanying him. "Almost, Amy! But I can't think with you asking me that every ten seconds!"

The two had just arrived on South Island. After landing his plane, the Tornado, in a woodland area, Tails had begun the search for his brother. Amy had begged to tag along so that she could find her 'darling Sonic', and Tails had unfortunately agreed. The fox liked Amy of course - she was an independent, feisty and strong girl who could take care of herself. But one does not simply not fear that girl's hammer of death.

Tails stopped on a grassy viridian hill that wound away from the waterfall and the rapid river, and brought a hand to his forehead, exhaling in a sigh. He looked to the map in his hands, then with a thoughtful expression, he looked around at the trees that crowded the viridescent area.

Amy huffed and brushed past him, deliberately increasing the strength of her footfalls as she moved so as to splatter her companion with mud. "Come on! My Sonic doesn't stand still you know!"

The fox shrugged with a soft sigh and trotted up to Amy to walk beside her, every so often glancing down to the map. He didn't really need it, but there were certain places of this island that he hadn't visited many times before. He had come prepared with a backpack full of his gadgets and some food and water. He had also packed some medical supplies in there too.

As the pair travelled past a large rock, Tails stopped again. Amy growled under her breath, stopped, then walked backwards to stand beside the fox. "What is it now?"

Tails looked around in confusion, raising a hand in a signal for Amy to be silent.

Suddenly there was a flash of light right on top of the rock, and before Tails could intervene, Amy sprang up and tightly hugged the form that ad appeared. "I've got you, Sonic! Now there's no way out of marrying me!"

Tails gulped and backed away, pinning his ears back in fear. "Uhhh, Amy, that's not..." In his panic he had backed in to a tree trunk, and was now pressed up against it. Oh how he wished Sonic would come and save him from the horrors of this arduous trek.

Amy finally looked up, expecting to see the emerald-green eyes of her hero looking back down at her with approval and love, but instead she was face to face with a black and red hedgehog. Suddenly she let him go and jumped off the rock, summoning her Piko Piko hammer in defense. "What are you doing here, Shadow?"

Shadow crossed his arms with that ever grumpy glare, staring down at the fuming and embarrassed pink hedgehog and the nervous two-tailed fox. In his hand was his red Chaos Emerald. After a long silence, the hedgehog finally spoke. "I am here for reconnaissance."

Amy was about to hurl her hammer straight at the ebony hedgehog for whatever reason, but Tails quickly disarmed her by shooting her a warning glare.

"So GUN sent you?" asked Tails, looking up at Shadow questioningly. He was attempting not to display his rising fear, but it was difficult. Shadow was powerful, sometimes aggressive, and held grudges against people.

Shadow simply nodded and turned away with his signature_ 'hmph'_. That was Shadow-speak for 'yes'.

"Alright Shadow, where's my Sonikku?" Amy suddenly yelled, jumping in front of him in an instant on top of the rock.

"The hedgehog is supposed to be here, unless the commander provided me with the wrong coordinates..." Shadow answered in his soft spoken but dark voice, looking down to the communication device on his wrist. Before he could contact G.U.N headquaters, Amy slapped a hand on to his wrist.

"Then come with us! We're going to find Sonic!" She exclaimed, then jumped off the rock with fresh determination.

Tails looked up at Shadow with evident uneasiness, certain that the hedgehog would simply refuse and teleport off to who knows where. But the opposite happened.

Shadow jumped down from the rock and nodded, still with his arms crossed defensively. "That may be a good idea. But,**"** he paused to shoot a sharp crimson glare to Amy, "if either of you two slow me down, then I shall go ahead myself."

With that stated, the trio set off through the woods. Shadow obviously skated off ahead through the winding trees to scout for danger, whilst Tails fiddled about with the map, and Amy daydreamed about her future wedding with Sonic.

Eleven long minutes passed.

The group finally came to the edge of the woodlands, where the trees subsided in to a strange area.

A vast stretch of thick glaucous grass, wet under the early morning dew. Ankle-deep, undulating, thick and tangled brambles reached helplessly from the downward slope that separated the forest area from this dull green meadow, where the bright yellow flowers of cowslip ventured out from the ground in a futile attempt for photosynthetis.

Further in the distance, water fountains and other various water features were scattered around a large blue lake. The ground was a pale pinkish-brown and organised in to squares, a large contrast to this meadow.

"Aqua Lake Zone." Tails grumbled and stuffed his map in to the backpack. "I remember this place. At the end there was a robot called Mecha Ashika. I wonder if he's still here?"

Shadow mumbled something inaudible and skated onwards toward the zone. Tails took the hint to get moving and quickly flew after the hedgehog. Amy muttered _something_ about Shadow being rude and ran after them.

"Shadow, why are you _really_ coming with us?" Tails questioned accusingly, daring himself to fly beside the running hedgehog. There had to be a reason other than recon.

"The blue hedgehog is working for the Doctor." Shadow answered simply, his red eyes fixed straight ahead.

"So you're here to kill him?!" Amy screamed from behind them, instantly outraged.

Shadow growled under his breath, but kept his eyes on the path ahead. "No." He fell silent after this statement, but he could feel that the two younger Mobians were edging for an explanation. "His robotic copy has claimed to be trying to help him. I was sent here to confirm this."

At that moment, Amy and Tails exchanged relieved glances. This meant that Metal Sonic was still..._Alive_, and so was Sonic. And the two hadn't mauled each other yet, it seemed. Hopes could once again be high.

Tails landed for a second to re-twine his namesakes, before flying after Shadow again. "Yeah, that's true. It's a long story though."

Shadow cleared a loop and tactfully avoided a spring that was planted in to the ground before bothering to reply. "I doubt i'd believe your story."

Tails dodged a water fountain and glanced over his shoulder to confirm that Amy was still following. "Believe what you want Shadow, but it's true." He replied rather boldly, speeding up a little to keep up with the speeding hedgehog.

The ebony hedgehog simply gave another one of his 'hmph' responses and continued onwards. The three reached the end of the zone unscathed. Many years ago this place had been littered with various badniks, but after Sonic so famously trashed each one, none had returned. Except for one.

Right on cue, Mecha Ashika lumbered in to sight with an air-splitting roar.

Shadow abruptly skidded to a stop and reeled backwards in surprise, Tails landed and stumbled backwards, and Amy crashed straight in to Tails.

What was once the small and almost harmless robotic creature was no more. It had been massively upgraded. Mecha Ashika was now a massive, looming metallic sea-lion. Dark byzantium metallic armour with damson arrow stipes running down its back, with purpureus highlights. Its flippers were now sharpened weapons, with serrated dents that made them resemble saws. Its eyes were a glowing tyrian purple on black.

Funnily enough, it still had the ball that it had used to attack Sonic many years ago.

But now it was attached by a chain to a huge silver cane that it held in its mouth.

"Well. That escalated quickly." Shadow remarked snidely, glaring up at the huge metallic monster without fear.

"What are we gonna do, Shadow?" Tails whimpered, pinning his ears back in fright. Without Sonic beside him giving his usual cocky taunts, the fox felt very vulnerable and insecure. Even though he was standing right next to The Ultimate Lifeform.

Before either of the two could accumulate a plan, Amy Rose suddenly sailed straight over their heads with a Piko Piko hammer in hand and proceeded to smash Mecha Ashika's head multiple times.

"What did you do with my Sonic, you monster?!" She screeched in between hits, as if the robot would answer her just like that. Whilst being pounded in the head repeatedly.

Shadow was just about to intervene, but Mecha Ashika suddenly reared back and smacked the pink hedgehog in the face with one of its sharp flippers. Amy abruptly fell, but before she hit the ground, Shadow caught her in his arms. He skated in a wide circle around the robotic sea lion with Amy, before dropping her off behind a water fountain.

He gripped the red Chaos Emerald that was in his hand and spoke those world famous words, whilst running towards Mecha Ashika. "Chaos..." A bolt of chaos energy generated in his hand. "...Spear!"

The attack hit home and caused the sea-lion to roar in anger, now with a black burn marring its side. The Chaos Spear hadn't done much damage at all, except for ruin the robot's paint job.

Shadow skidded to a stop and jumped back before Ashika could swipe at him with a blade like flipper. "Damn it..." He whispered to himself, realising that this opponent was going to be one of the trickier ones.

Tails was rummaging through his backpack at a distance, hoping to find something that would help defeat Mecha Ashika. But unless chicken sandwiches are useful in fighting a robot...

Wait. The fox uncovered a laser gun that he had packed.

But then a cold blade swiped across his back.

Blood freely soaked in to his orange fox fur.

Pain shot through his body.

And it was the type of scream that made your blood instantly run cold. It pierced the heart and ignited some primal pathway. Adrenaline surged through the fox's veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward.

His decision was made.

* * *

It was the type of scream that made their circuits piercingly freeze. It gripped the processor with steely cold claws and initiated their reaction programs in an instant.

The navy blue machine's head snapped up, his red eyes giving off a dangerous toxic glow.

That scream belonged to his friend - Miles Prower the two-tailed fox.

"This will have to wait! Prove to me that you are serious, and I shall consider!"

With that, Metal Sonic ignited his jet engine and blasted off in to the sky in a desperate search for Miles Prower.

The fox kit that had repaired him and given him a second chance when others would have left him to rust.

He could not allow a cruel fate to befall his friend.

_No matter what._

But was he too late? What if Tails was dead? What if Sonic had harmed him?

As he rocketed towards Aqua Lake, he heard the roar of fellow robot approaching. Keeping true to his words, Silver Sonic did not attack, and flew beside Metal. The two exchanged looks of mixed emotions - hostility and worry, before locking on to their target.

This was no time for pathetic arguments.

Before Mecha Ashika, the towering monster of a robotic sea lion, could harm Tails any further, the two robotic hedgehogs tore straight through it. Upon their exit, a large explosion erupted from behind them. With one final roar of protest, the metallic beast fell with a crash, offline.

Metal and Silver Sonic landed side-by-side as the shards of debris scattered to the ground, both crouching identically. They once again exchanged uneasy glances, before Metal abruptly scrambled to his feet and ran towards the crying Tails.

"Tails! Are you-"

Suddenly Shadow stood in the way as a barricade, arms spread out so as to halt Metal. His glare was questioning and judgemental. It seemed as though the ebony hedgehog had not yet forgiven the robot for his sins.

"S-Shadow, he's okay, he's not going to hurt anyone," called the trembling voice of Tails, who was sitting in the grass, shivering in fright and pain.

Shadow emanated a deep, threatening growl before backing down, and stepping out of the way.

In the background, Silver Sonic simply stood, watching. What was this? A weakness? Could he use that to his own advantage? The silver robot abruptly turned away, clenching his fists with a growl of frustration. He was unset on his intentions.

Yes, he had said that he wanted to help Sonic because the hedgehog was _'alive'._

What was this then? His desire to be alive himself? Whatever was drawing him to help, he couldn't explain. It was simply a drive that had built itself in to his once obedient processor. He had become a rebel too. A rebel against Eggman and his cruelty that went unseen by those outside the walls of his many secret lairs.

He took a step forward.

_All attention shifted to him._

* * *

The frigid air penetrated his skin, chilling his blood, sinking into the marrow of his bones like wet concrete.

Pressure on the trigger.

It shambled closer, teeth bared, craving bloodshed, wanting more, more blood, more pain, more.

* * *

The azure ocean was as still as a millpond, the surface barely an equanimous ripple, breaking the sunlight into a mosaic of dull reflected colors.

Five Mobians stood on the jagged brown cliff, watching the listless sunset.

The youngest Mobian was the two-tailed fox. Bandages were wrapped around his middle, covering the cut that ran across his back that had halted its bleeding half an hour ago.

"So you want to help us?" Tails asked, looking to Metal to confirm.

"Affirmative."

Silver Sonic II lifted his head to settle his orange hued gaze upon the burnt horizon.

"If Sonic is alive, he is worth saving."

"But can we save him? Just us? I mean, no offense, but our team is made up of two robots that are supposed to be trying to _kill_ him, a two-tailed fox, an angry pink hedgehog and a..." Tails paused as Shadow shot him a warning glare.

"...The Ultimate Life Form."

Amy plopped down in to the grass with a huff. "This isn't fair! Sonic shouldn't be used like this!"

Tails sighed and sat down beside her, nudging her gently with his little nose. "We'll get him back...Somehow..."

Metal and Silver Sonic looked at each other for a moment, knowing all too well what it was like to be used by the Doctor for his own pride and plans. But they had left that life. Tried to change. Never again to be dishonoured, degraded or forgotten by the scientist that they had once called their master.

The sun was sinking faster now, the vast sea of the sky turning to crimson blood.

"He's strong. He can fight it. He can fight anything." Tails stated, attempting to bring back the optimism that had been so strong earlier.

Shadow brought his gaze to the four that stood beside him.

"But can he fight himself?"

A dusky silence settled over the group as the sun finally disappeared, the still water of the ocean gleaming in its dying rays. The final threads of light lingered in the skies, desperately sweing themselves in to the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens above a lurid orange, progressing to a burnt red, then a royal blue, until all that remained was the night grave of the giver of life to the planet. The last chalky lines across the blue curtain melted away in to the calignous headstone of the darkness.


End file.
